Neodymium
by garden-nomes
Summary: When attraction is so fierce, people can snap together like magnets, and become inseparable. So when Emily met Naomi... Rated M for language/other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, here's the deal... I guess this is sort of a test... A couple of months after I started writing TPA, I needed a break from the story, and had another plot idea in my head, which ended up being this story. Personally, I think it's too similar to TPA circumstance wise, but after a discussion on twitter about it this afternoon, I've decided (executive decision style), to just post the bloody thing and see what you guys think.**

**The short summary of it is: First person POV, intense attraction, loads of introspection on both sides, and hell even some angsty shit thrown in for good measure, because it comes natural for me to write it. *shrug***

**On with the tale, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. This is probably going to be the last fic I start posting because one of these days I should tie up all these projects I've created for myself lol. Any and all typos are blamed upon the iPod I wrote this one on. (Same story, different tale?)**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

What a long, tedious day. I let myself into the flat, stumbling in after a full on day of uni lectures. I put my bag down on the floor and went to the fridge for a drink of water. My phone began to ring, and I looked at the display. Katie.

"Hi Kay, what's up?"

"Hey Emsy, we're going out tonight." My twin replied.

"What? I just got home after a full day." I whined.

"Come on, Ems, let's go out and have some fun." she whined back.

"I don't know, Katie. My brain has been run ragged today, I'm kind of tired." I protested.

"Oh, please Ems, it's been ages since we went on a night out. Besides, you might pull a hot muff muncher, god knows you need to get laid."

I cringed. "Thanks for the reminder, Kay." Not that I need reminding that I've not had a shag in a couple of months.

Katie laughed. "Welcome, bitch. Wear something hot. I'll pick you up at 8."

"But Katie-" and the line went dead. "Fucking great." I muttered, to myself.

So after a half hour looking through my wardrobe I picked out a short black skirt and a low cut purple top I suspected had been left behind by my sister at some point. I also threw on a red pair of Converse high tops, simply because they matched my hair. Well, something had to match something.

About five to eight, the doorbell rang.

"It's open!" I yelled from the bathroom, where I was finishing applying my eyeliner. A few moments later Katie stood in the doorway.

"Is that what you're wearing?" she quizzed, a suspicious tone to her lisp. I sighed.

"Yes. Just because you're studying fashion doesn't make you the authority." I said, looking her up and down in the mirror, indicating the leopard print jacket she was sporting.

"What? Animal prints are in."

I laughed. "Yeah, ok."

Katie peered at me. "Is that my fucking top?"

"Oh, so it is yours, then. I wondered."

"Looks alright on you though."

"Thanks. You don't think it's too..."

Katie waved me off. "I said dress hot, didn't I?"

"Right. So who else have you roped in?"

"Just Effy and Cook. Everyone else was busy."

I groaned. "Cook? He always tries to get in my knickers."

"Ems, he does that to anything with a pair of tits. It's just his way. Just tell him to fuck off."

"I did that last time. And the time before that…"

"True, but he always knows where to find a good night out. Besides, he wouldn't seriously try it on with you."

"I bet he would." I muttered, running a brush through my hair. "What do you think… up or down?" I asked her, attempting to distract her from the conversation.

"Hmm. Just tie it back loosely." Katie answered. "He wouldn't, though."

Damn. So much for distracting her. "And why not?"

"Because he thinks of you as a friend. And… I told him I'd rip his balls off if he did." Katie shrugged.

And there it was. No matter how much we argued from time to time, or no matter how much she got on my nerves, Katie was still protective of her little sister.

"Aw. Thanks, Kay."

"Welcome, bitch!" she grinned. "Now, are you bloody ready yet? Eff said she would meet us at some place called Fishtank Tavern? Something like that, anyway… And I think she said she was bringing one of her mates with her, too."

"Oh, right. Well, the more the merrier, I suppose." I shrugged. I grabbed my jacket and phone and Katie gave me a final once over, and then we left.

Soon after, we were outside what looked to be the dingiest pub in Bristol. The lettering of Fishponds Tavern's signage looked like it had seen better days, with one letter missing and one lopsided. I am fairly sure I saw gaffer's tape holding up one letter. Possibly two. Oh, geez...

"This place looks like a total shithole." I muttered, as we walked in the door, met by a haze of cigarette smoke and the faint smell of stale beer.

"Uh, it IS a total shithole, Ems. Apparently Cook's uncle owns the place, though."

Katie looked around and spotted Effy, sitting at a table over in the corner with Cook, and a blonde woman who had her back to me. She waved to Effy and dragged me over.

"C'mon, enter into the spirit, Ems."

"Katiekins!" Cook yelled. "Emilio!" I sort of hated it when he called me that, but it was his way. He would either call me that or "Red."

"Tosser!" Katie grinned as we made it to table, we took the spare seats left. "Hey Eff."

"Katie, Emily." she smiled in her usual mysterious way. "This is one of my uni mates, Naomi."

I couldn't work out if the world had stopped spinning at that point. I was entranced by a pair of pure blue eyes staring at me, with an intense curiosity. What struck me, though, was that the colour deepened as she realised I was staring at her just as intently. It was like I couldn't look away, like I would feel *guilty* looking away. Like we were having a conversation without even speaking. She blinked, and seemed to snap out of it, and I immediately felt a strange sense of emptiness.

"Uh, hi." she said, with a shy smile.

"Hi." I smiled, my voice a little huskier than usual. "Nice to meet you." Oh god, my heart was about to jump out of my chest.

That was an understatement. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her blonde hair hung around her shoulders, and I couldn't help but lick my lips in a strange anticipation that I felt. Why did I suddenly feel like everything else was insignificant, and there was only me and her in the world? The rest of the pub had melted away, leaving only me and her in this wondrously bizarre standoff we seemed to be sharing. I felt a warm feeling grip me, and I started thinking about what it would be like to hold her, to touch her, kiss her, fu-… No! Dammit. I don't even know if she's on my side of the fence, and I'm already imagining myself wrapped around her.

Jesus, I needed a shag. Maybe Katie was right. I snapped myself out of it and caught Effy looking at me, her usual smirk on her face. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she gave me an all-knowing smile.

"Oi, Christina! Round of tequila shots and pints for me mates, yeah?" Cook bellowed. "So, Emilio, how's ya been? Still a muff monkey? Or have you seen the light?" he asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

He really has no filter between his mind and his mouth.

"Fine thanks, Cook. Still gay." I said, poking my tongue at him for good measure. I could feel Naomi's eyes on me, and while I'm not a closet case, well… people usually don't discover that within the first two minutes of meeting me. Thanks, Cook.

"So, you two are twins?" Naomi said, awkwardly trying to make conversation. I note the slight tone of sarcasm.

"What gave it away, the fact that we're identical?" Katie said, just as sarcastically.

"No, it was totally the hair. And the fact that you're wearing completely different outfits." Naomi quipped back with just as much sarcasm, rolling her eyes. Ok, that was kind of cute.

Katie narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"Yeah, Katie is six minutes older than me. And six times as bitchy." I said softly, with a smirk, meeting Naomi's eyes.

She smirked back at me and nodded. "Right."

Christina came to the table with our drinks, and soon the table was crammed with shot and pint glasses.

"Alright then, drink up, ladies! Let's get fuckin' mental!"

I picked up a shot like everyone else at the table and drank it back in short order, screwing my nose up slightly as the alcohol burned on its way down. Yep, still not a fan of tequila.

After a few more rounds, we were all rather buzzed, with ridiculous banter being thrown around the table. Katie finally piped up after we all cheered as Cook downed a whole pint in one go.

"Right then… I feel like dancing. Know anywhere good?"

Cook laughed. "Jukebox is busted, babe."

Naomi rolled her eyes at him. "She means a club, Cook."

Effy piped up. "I know somewhere."

And so we left, bidding the dingy tavern goodbye.

* * *

A couple of hours later, I had to admit, I was a little wasted, after several more drinks. Katie and I had been dancing up a storm, and getting loads of glances and outright stares, mostly from horny guys who could no doubt only be thinking with their crotches. I signaled to Katie that I was going back to the bar for another drink. I moved my way through the crowd and then I caught sight of her, blonde hair streaking across my vision like a flash.

Naomi. And in my state, Jesus help me if I didn't think she was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Her eyes locked with mine, and she looked at me, with an expression that said many things. I'm sure my own expression was speaking encyclopedic volumes by now: "Hi, I'm Emily. I'm really wankered right now, but you are completely gorgeous and I think I want to kiss you." or "Hi. I'm uh... Emily. Uhm…(stunned silence, followed by awkward giggling)"

I must have been thinking this for a while, as soon enough, she was standing right in front of me. I looked up into her eyes, and she gave me a nervous smile, which I returned, although I'm sure it came out looking like a drunken lopsided grin.

"Hi." she mouths, the volume of the music not really allowing for normal conversation.

"Hi." I mouth back.

She takes my hand in hers, it's much bigger than mine (I'm not called pint-sized for nothing), and I can feel the warmth of her palm as her fingers curl around mine.

"Come on." she led me into the surging crowd of dancing energetic people. She turned to face me and stared down at me, her eyes twinkling, even in the darkened atmosphere of the club. Her hands linked behind my neck and she pulled  
me close to her.

Oh. She wants to dance. Her hands are on my shoulders as we sway to the music, some commercial sounding pop number with lyrics about a disco stick. I made a mental drunken note to myself to look that one up later.

One of her hands drops to the small of my back and pulls me gently closer to her. I know I'm drunk, but her eyes are just…damn, it feels like she is staring right into my soul. How does she do that?

I close my eyes and lean my head against her shoulder, and she pulls me tighter to her. I think in this moment I can die happy, because this feels so good right now. It feels good to have Naomi wrapped around me, all blonde hair, blue eyes and gorgeousness. There is something both comforting and electrifying about having her arms around me. I get lost in the moment and softly kiss her neck. I feel her shiver at the touch of my lips against her throat.

"Outside." I hear her voice in my ear, barely above the club's sound system. She relaxes her arms around me and suddenly I feel empty at the lack of contact. Before I can protest, she turns and starts making her way through the crowd. Curious, I followed her out to the balcony and into some welcome fresh air, which hits me with a rush.

She was looking out over the city smoking a cigarette.

"Cor… nice view." I blurted.

"What?" Naomi turned to me, an unsure expression on her face. I point past her at the night skyline. She turns back to the view. "Ah."

Christ, Emily. Learn to string a decent sentence together!

"So…" I began, trying to be charming, "uh…come here often?" I don't know if you are straight or not, but I can't resist you for some reason. I'm just going to try and pick you up anyway with a really crap pick up line. Here goes nothing.

She turned to me and stared. "You realise that's such a cliché it's embarrassing." she smirked, sarcastically.

"Yeah well… it was either that, or 'how do you like your eggs in the morning?' so whatever." I rambled. Oh, fuck you, drunk brain!

She raised an eyebrow. God, that was actually sexy.

"You're drunk." she smirked.

I smiled in defeat. "Oh yeah? What gave it away?"

"Because I've been watching you all night." Her eyes studied me. Her beautiful blue eyes. And not just any blue, but the blue you see in postcards from tropical places, the blue of the water that recedes from a beach of perfectly white sand.

Oh. "Really?" Why did that not bother me?

"Yes. And you're pretty tiny… I'm pretty sure you drank twice your weight in booze already." she continues to smirk.

I stared at her, giggling like an idiot. She dug in her jacket pocket and pulled out a packet of fags. "Smoke?" she said, casually offering them in my direction.

I shook my head. "Only after se-" I clapped my hand to my mouth before I finished the sentence.

She raised her eyebrow again, or maybe it had never retreated to its usual position above her beautiful blue eye. "Well, you know what they say about that."

I frowned. "Huh?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Guess not." she winked. Her eyes caught mine again and I felt that pull again. I wanted to drown, quite happily, as it were, in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Hello? Emily? You ok?" she said, bringing me back to the here and now.

"Y-you have really captivating eyes." I blurted. Oh, curse my drunkenness. I was usually more articulate.

Naomi studied me for what seemed like a long time. "Thanks." she said, with a slight nod. "I like your hair. It's rather…distinctive."

I felt myself blushing. "That was my intention." I said, staring again into her eyes. They were like a fucking magnet, or a vortex, trapping me in their azure gaze. Breathe, Emily.

She stepped closer to me, and I looked up at her, noticing for the first time that she was taller than me. The proximity of her body to mine made me nervous. She flicked the rest of her fag over the balcony, and extended her hand towards me, brushing my fringe out of my eyes. She looked into my eyes, and slid her fingertips down my cheek, and not for the first time tonight, I was transfixed by her eyes. There was a strange electricity that passed between us as her palm came to rest on my skin. I don't know if it was the alcohol or the mounting sense of desire I had in me, but it felt like her skin was burning against mine.

"Just give me a… just give me a fucking…" before I could say another word, she leaned in and kissed me softly. I closed my eyes and kissed her back tentatively, feeling a pulse shoot from where our lips met right to somewhere low in my stomach. She deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue gently between my lips as she slid her arm around my waist and drew me closer. I moaned softly and kissed her back, my hand drifting up to her neck. When she finally pulled back, her eyes felt like they were stripping me naked, and they had become a much darker shade of blue.

"Wow." I husked.

"I've wanted to do that since the moment I first saw you." she stated, in a whisper. "Want to go somewhere quieter?"

"Absolutely…" I breathed. She released me from her embrace, and I felt empty at the loss of contact between us. She must have sensed it, because she took my hand and led me back through the club. She gripped it comfortably, as I followed her through the throng of people.

She stopped and turned to me. "You want to let your sister know you're leaving?"

Oh, right. I had momentarily forgotten I had come here with Katie. I pulled out my phone, but I was a bit too wasted to type a coherent text. Naomi smirked, amused as she watched me fumble with the keys.

"Here…" she said, taking it from me. "What should I write?" she asked. I shrugged. She typed out a quick text, before showing me. "Had enough fun for one night, going home. xo"

I nodded and she hit send, handing the phone back to me and leading me out into the night.

The cold air hit me when we walked outside, sobering me up just a little.

"You're at uni with Effy, yeah?" I ask her, as we walked together. Her hand was still in mine and she made no attempt to remove it.

"Yeah. Studying politics. You?"

"English."

"Right."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Naomi stopped, and turned to me. "You know… I hadn't got the far yet. I'd suggest my place, but I dunno if you're a serial killer, or what, so…"

I laughed. "Not last time I checked. I'd suggest that too, but…"

"Same deal?" she raised her eyebrow, a half smile forming on her lips.

"Uh… yeah." I grinned, drunkenly.

We both laughed together. Then one of those awkward silences followed, where we just stared at each other. Again.

"You're gorgeous." she says to me.

"I may be, but you are breathtaking." I said.

She leans in and kisses me again, in spite of the fact that was are in the middle of the street.

"Come on… I know somewhere we can go." I said, once we had pulled apart.

* * *

We made it to the park around the corner from my flat a short while after. I sat on a bench, my feet tired.

"I'm so glad I wore sneakers." I laughed.

"Chucks are trustworthy." Naomi replied, sitting down next to me. "Nice park."

"Yeah. My flat is just around the corner. And I don't know why I said that." Fucking word vomit.

Naomi laughed. I looked up at the stars as silence fell between us.

"Nice night." she said.

"Yeah." I paused. "Naomi?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked.

"Hmm. Dunno how to explain that one."

"How do you mean?"

I felt her slide her fingers through mine and grip my hand comfortably. "It was as if I just had to. Like I couldn't...not kiss you."

"Oh." I said, softly. Could it be she had the same feeling I did? I mean, we'd only just met, and I didn't know her from a bar of soap, really, but I found myself wanting to spend time with her anyway.

"I'm not sorry I did, if that's what you're wondering. If I regretted it, I wouldn't be here now." she squeezed my hand gently. Jesus, help me. Her hand was so warm against mine, but it felt charged with electricity. Not like it was going to electrocute me, but enough to keep a static charge between us.

I nodded. "It's ok. I'm not sorry you did, either." a smile crept across my lips.

"You're not?"

"No. I won't lie… I find you attractive."

"I know you do."

"How?"

"All-seeing Effy." She replied.

"Ah."

"You know how she is?"

I nodded. "Katie and I have known her for years."

"You know what… I'm normally such a nerd, I don't often go out. Been like that since I started uni. But Eff insisted tonight."

I laughed. "You know, so did Katie. I'd had a Friday full of lectures and was so tired I was actually just going to order pizza and watch a movie."

Naomi smiled. "Now that's strange."

"Why?"

"I had similar plans."

"Right."

"Anyway, in her mysterious way, Effy said I should talk to you. Well, she didn't really say much, she just…"

"…looked at me and looked back at you and smirked?"

Naomi giggled. "Yep. I think she picked up on it when we sort of couldn't stop staring at each other when she introduced us."

"Well, if you hadn't trapped me…"

"Trapped you? How?" Naomi asked.

"Those eyes of yours. They're like little blue orbs of magnetism."

Naomi paused, and I turned to look at her. Her eyes drew me in again and I just let them for a few minutes, watching as her brow furrowed.

I cleared my throat. "See? You just sucked me in again."

"Well… I guess I should take the compliment..." she said. "Emily?"

"Yeah? I croaked.

"What does this mean?"

"I hoped you might have an answer for that."

I shook my head. "All I know is, about five minutes after we met, I found myself thinking rather inappropriately."

"Oh, really?" she smirked as she raised that eyebrow again.

"Yeah. I usually… well. I usually have more self control. And I had no clue which side of the fence you're on. My gaydar is normally pretty good, but you're hard to read."

She nodded. "I'm not really much into labels. I'm a human being. Love happens between two people, regardless of gender."

My eyes went wide. "Love?"

She cleared her throat. "Uh, well, attraction. Gender is irrelevant when you connect with someone… if it feels right, then…"

"Why deny yourself."

"Exactly. Life is too short, Em."

I blinked. Familiarity. What on earth was happening here? Why did this not bother me as much as it should have?

"Listen… I have to go. I've got something on in the morning. I would really like to see you again, though.… if that's alright with you."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Here… give me your phone." I handed it to her and she sent herself a text message. "I don't have mine on me tonight… flat battery. But I'll text you when I get home, ok?"

I nodded. She stood up, pulling me up with her, as our hands were still linked. "May I walk you home?"

God, she was being sweet. I gave a shy smile and nodded.

"Lead the way." she smiled.

We walked the short distance to my flat. "This is me." I said.

We stared at each other briefly. I was sadly aware that very shortly our hands would no longer be linked. I must have looked worried because Naomi stepped closer to me and brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Don't worry, Emily. I promise it won't be long before we see each other again."

I nodded, because I didn't really have words. A sense of confusion had crept over me, which was replaced with something else as she leaned down and kissed me once more, soft, tender. I kissed her back just as tenderly.

"Well, goodnight then." she said, when her lips left mine.

"Goodnight." I said, my voice a little huskier "Thanks for walking me home."

"My pleasure." she smiled. She kissed my hand and then gently let it go. "Goodnight, Emily."

And then she left. I couldn't help myself, I watched her walk to the end of my street. She stopped for a second, and then turned to me and waved, after hesitating for a brief moment. I waved back, and then she rounded the corner, and was sadly out of sight.

I opened the door to my flat, and went inside.

* * *

**A/N#2: *ahem***

**Like or loathe? Review and let me know...**

**Cheers for reading.**

**~GN~ xo**


	2. Down The Spiral

**A/N: Not entirely sure about this one, but posting it anyway. *shrug***

***posts a Cigarette Warning™***

**The title, "Neodymium" comes from neodymium magnets, which are extremely strong, pretty much the only way to prise them apart is with a screwdriver if they snap together, commonly used to control the read/write heads of hard drives. Hence I used it as the title for this story, and you're about to see why.**

**I'd like to thank marsupial1974, GloryMorgan and jaybonesss23 for their sportive words during my melancholy moments today. You guys are great. Really.**

**Ok, shutting up now. On with it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Bugger.**

* * *

(Naomi)

_Emily_.

Her name rolled around in my brain, snuck its way down my cerebral cortex, and lodged itself deep in my heart.

I wasn't normally one to feel this way. But when her eyes caught mine… I felt as locked on as Cook's mate JJ gets when he starts rambling on about god knows what. Everything around me suddenly became insignificant and there was only her and I. When she spoke, I felt a shiver run through me. That voice was so unbelievably sexy. It made me imagine how it would sound if she was moaning my name in pleasure. If it wasn't her voice that did me in, it was her eyes. Big and brown and gorgeous. Friendly. Seductive. And if her eyes had grown dark in the midst of our initial mini standoff, I could bet my life that mine had done the same. They drew me in, as she stared at me with wonder and curiosity. And I knew the same thing was happening to her, it was something I could just sense. Maybe hanging out with Effy all these months at uni was rubbing off on me.

_Jesus_. This has never happened before in my life, and never that quickly.

As I walked back to my flat, I tried to block out the feeling of emptiness that had come over me since I left her. It's a good thing it was a short walk. I really wanted to get to my phone.

I quickly climbed up the stairs to my flat and opened the door. The first thing I saw as I turned on the light was my phone, sitting on the table plugged into its charger. I reached for it and opened the message I had sent to myself from Emily's phone. I saved the number to my contacts and typed out a message.

"_As promised, here's my number. Sweet dreams, don't wake up hungover xo xNx_"

I put my phone down and shrugged out of my jacket. I turned on the shower and made sure the water was warm enough as I slipped off my jeans and shirt. The steam was fogging up the mirror by the time I was peeling myself out of my bra and knickers.

And didn't the water feel damn refreshing. I let it cascade over my skin, dripping over me in tiny rivulets, drenching my hair, spreading out over my shoulders, easing the tension of the day. I grabbed the sponge and reached for the shower gel, squeezing out a small amount and then lathering it up, allowing the vanilla to overtake my senses. I run the sponge all over my skin, enjoying the sensation of the lather as it covers me.

I close my eyes and breathe. I hear the trickling of the water. My mind flashes back to kissing Emily. How perfect her lips felt against mine. How it felt like the world had stopped, and the only thing that mattered, in that moment…was kissing Emily. Her soft warm lips against mine, her arms around me, clinging to me… oh god.

But it was so strange, I thought, as I wrapped a towel around myself. I didn't believe in love at first sight. I wasn't even sure I believed in love. Attraction at first sight, then? Well yeah, that was possible, I guess… but I thought that shit was for my mums crappy romance novels.

This was throwing me for a loop. I'm Naomi Campbell! I don't do sappy. I don't walk gorgeous drunken redheads to their door and leave them with a goodnight kiss!

Except tonight, I did. And I blame the magnetic fireball that was Emily. I climbed into bed and flipped off the light. As I snuggled under my duvet, I heard my phone buzzing on the bedside table.

"_Thanks for walking me home. I think I miss you already. xo xEmsx_"

I'm pretty sure I was wearing a ten thousand watt grin.

"_Most welcome. Dunno why, but I miss you too. xo xNx_"

A short moment later, my phone rang.

"H-hello?"

"_You don't know why?_" Emily's husky voice met my ear. If I could wake up to that, I'd be a happy woman.

"There's a lot I don't know. What I know of tonight is that I met a beautiful redhead whose lips I can still taste on mine." I said.

"_Wow. She sounds rather lucky._" Emily giggled. "_So…_"

"So…"

"_When do I get to see you again?_" she asks, in a soft voice.

I thought for a minute. "Well… I'm busy in the morning…"

"_I do remember you mentioning that._" she laughed.

"I'm all yours in the afternoon, though. I mean… if you..."

Emily laughed softly. The sound of her voice made me shiver. "_All mine, huh?_"

I felt myself blush at her words. (Like you wouldn't believe!) "Well… figure of speech and all that…" I sheepishly tried to cover.

"_Uh huh. Likely story. So… you know, Naomi… this is kind of frustrating…_"

"Oh? Why is that?" this would be good.

"_Because… you're in your flat and I'm in mine all snuggled up under the covers... And I kinda get the feeling we should be snuggled together in the same flat…_"

"Emily… we only just met." I laughed.

"_I know, but… I felt something tonight… didn't you?_" she asked. "_Don't tell me you're not thinking the same thing._" I couldn't deny it. I sighed into the phone. "_See? Why did you have to be so… chivalrous?_"

"Because… I'm not that kind of girl, ok? I don't hook up with random girls, and I don't shag girls I like that I've only just met, at least, not without taking them out first, and…"

Emily's laughter met my ear again. "_Naomi… babe. Relax!_" I paused and exhaled a breath. "_Who said anything about shagging?_" she breathed, and I could hear the smile in her voice. "_We've done the looks across a room… we've done tentative kisses… I'd hoped a little intimate snuggling would come before shagging…_" Emily said, softly.

"Oh…" I said, shakily, replaying the events of the evening in my mind.

"_Naomi?_" the redhead asked.

"Yes, Emily?"

"_I wanted you to._"

"What?"

"_Come up to mine._"

"Oh!"

"_But not to…_"

"No, of course not." I paused. "Besides… I'd have to leave early and…"

"_Oh, now that would never do. No one does the walk of shame from **my** bedroom!_" Emily laughs loudly. I was finding her laughter to be somewhat infectious.

"Who says I'd want to leave?" I grinned.

"_Hmm…_" Emily mumbled, before giggling softly.

"Still a bit drunk?" I asked.

"_Mmm… cozy._" Emily muttered quietly. "_I'm just here under the duvet and it's… cozy._"

"Yeah." I added, feeling rather cozy myself.

"_No one has ever kissed me like that before._" Emily said, in a low voice. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I felt myself shiver. Christ.

"How?" I whispered, loud enough so Emily could hear me.

"_No one has ever made me feel like my lips were on fire. No kiss has ever made me feel like pure energy was moving through me. No kiss has made me…throb quite like when you kissed me on that balcony._" I closed my eyes and let her voice fill me completely.

"**_Jesus_**." I whispered, my breath shallow, as a shiver ran through me.

I hear a soft but wicked chuckle from the other end of the line. "_Never believed, personally. But he does come in handy when the mood is right…_" she says, with a hint of seduction in her tone. Not that her husky voice doesn't sound that way all on its own.

"Tease." I mutter, in my best flustered deadpan.

"_Nuh uh… teasing you would be telling you what I'm wearing._"

"Oh yeah? And…?" I challenged her.

Emily let out another wicked giggle, telling me exactly what I wanted to know… Emily was as naked as I was.

"**_Oh_**." I said.

"_I don't **wear **pyjamas._" she stated, as if it were fact. But the humour in her voice…

"Right." I croaked.

She giggled again. "_So…how long did it take you to get home?_"

"Mmm. Not long. My flat isn't far from yours." I said, allowing my eyes to close in the darkness. "Why?" I asked.

"_Uhm_…"

"Emily?" I asked, sitting up in bed.

"_Feel free to say no…_"

"…but?"

"_Listen. I know we don't know each other, and you're already in bed, but…_" she sighs, hesitating, "_I really don't want to sleep alone tonight. I'd really like it if you came over…_"

"Really?" I asked, shocked. I flung the duvet off and switched on the lamp, looking for where I'd left my jeans.

"_Only if you want to, I mean…_"

"No! I do… I mean… shit! _OW!_ Fuck, I don't remember leaving _that_ there… Uhm…" I babbled, as I attempted to dress myself. I could hear Emily giggling on the other end of the line. "Are you laughing at me?" I ask, pulling a black tee over my head, and flicking my hair out over the collar.

"_Maybe a little. But it's only because I can hear the racket you are making. Is that a safe assumption that you are coming round?_"

I grabbed my jacket and locked my front door behind me, skipping down the stairs.

"Try and stop me." I grinned.

"_Oh wait, what about your thing in the morning?_"

"Eh, I can beg off if I have to, no big deal. Or I could just drag you along…" I muttered as I hit the pavement and began walking at a quick pace back to Emily's flat. "I'll be less than ten… you gonna be decent?" I asked, the sound of my feet hitting the pavement echoing around me. _Something_ was carrying me forward on quick feet.

"_Will a bathrobe be decent enough?_" Emily laughed.

"So long as you answer your door clothed in some way. I wouldn't want you giving your neighbours a show." I explained, much to Emily's amusement.

"_Oh please… my next door neighbour takes tranquillisers every night. The world could explode and they wouldn't notice._"

I laughed. "Now… yours was the one with the green hatchback out front…" I turned into Emily's street and noticed the green car at the end. "…although why anyone would buy a car in _that_ shade of green is beyond me." I continued, stopping in front if the car to look at its hideous lime green hue.

"…actually," Emily says, as she opens the door, holding her phone, "…it's my sister's car." she grins, staring down at me. She ends the call on her phone and looks me up and down. "You really only live ten minutes away?"

"Ah… think it's more like fifteen on foot… but I'm pretty sure I half… ran here." I tried to explain, doubling over as I fought to catch my breath, suddenly realising how puffed I was. "Phew."

Emily laughed. "Come on in." she said, holding the door open. I nodded and climbed up the short staircase and into Emily's flat. I took my chucks off and left them by the door.

Emily shut the door behind us, and silence surrounded us. I turned to her and pulled her to me, wrapping my arms around her waist and holding her close to me. Her arms wrap their way around me and we both give a deep sigh of contentment.

"So good." Emily whispers.

"Yeah." I whisper back.

"C'mon." Emily says, threading her fingers through mine and leading me inside. She led me into the lounge room. "Can I get you anything… coffee, or…"

"Nah. I'm good." I answered, taking a minute to look over the collection of DVDs and books that framed Emily's TV. "Nice place."

"Does the trick." Emily shrugged. She sat on the edge of the sofa as I took in my surroundings. My eyes came to rest on a black and white portrait of two women kissing.

"Friends of yours?" I asked, motioning to the picture.

Emily smiled and shook her head. "No. Just always liked that picture. It's beautiful and intimate… without being smutty."

I nodded. "I can see the appeal." I gazed at the picture a little longer, and then felt Emily's presence as she stood next to me.

Her hand slipped into mine and gripped it tightly. She looked up at me with warm brown eyes. "Thank you for coming." she said, her voice husky. I leaned down to kiss her softly, my lips barely touching hers.

"You're welcome…" I whispered. I turned to face her and brush her fringe out of her eyes. "You must really be something…" I whispered.

Emily looked up at me with curious eyes. "Normally I'd agree… but why?"

I leaned down to kiss her slowly. "Once I'm in bed, I don't get out again for just anyone. I was snuggled!"

"And naked."

"Yes, but- what?" I laughed. How did she…?

"You don't wear pyjamas either?" she grinned.

I shook my head, unable to say a word. Instead, I leaned in and kissed her once more, knowing that my lips might convey some of what was in my head. As I gently slipped my tongue between her lips, Emily moved closer and moaned softly before our lips parted, leaving us both breathless.

"Wow…" Emily breathed.

"No one?" I asked, remembering back to our phone conversation. Emily gave a goofy smile and shook her head. "Hmm. I must be pretty special, then." I winked.

"Yeah. Just haven't figured out how, yet." Emily said, quietly. "Come on… we have somewhere else to be." she said, taking my hand and leading me to her bedroom. The room was painted in off-white, with one black wall where the head of Emily's bed rested. The bed itself was a large queen size, very comfortable looking, even if the duvet was a little disheveled.

"Uh…" Emily began, "…wow. I've never done this before and suddenly I'm really nervous and I'm not sure why." she laughed.

"No need to be nervous."

"I know, but… I just…"

"Emily… it's ok." I said, taking her hands in mine. "I don't expect anything. In fact, I didn't even expect to be here right now." I lightly rub my thumbs over hers, "If you don't want to sleep alone, then I'll keep you warm and safe, ok?"

"I know, but…"

"Emily... I think we both feel it. But we both know it wouldn't be right to rush it, yeah? Let's just… see where it goes."

She pulls me into a lingering kiss and her hands move under the shoulders of my jacket, shrugging it off my back and letting it drop to the floor. I reach my arms back around her and pull her close to me, inhaling her scent. "Hmm. Strawberries…" I whisper.

"Vanilla." she answers.

"Not as vanilla as you think…" I smirk.

I feel her body shiver in my arms, and she looks up at me, her eyes wide and glowing. "You." she says, gently poking her finger in between my cleavage. "I want you in my bed. Now." She released me from her embrace and moved to her side of the bed, shamelessly shrugging off her bathrobe and settling under the covers. "Well?" she asked, a hint of amusement to her voice.

I had grown a sudden case of ridiculous self-consciousness. Don't think, Campbell… just do, I thought to myself as I stripped off my t-shirt and jeans. I could feel her eyes on me as I took off my bra and knickers. Strangely, it didn't make me self conscious.

"Wow." she whispered softly, as I climbed into her bed.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked, nervously.

Emily moved so she was laying on her side facing towards me, as I snuggled down in much the same position. There was still space between us. I leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Emily?" I asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you…"

"You can tell me anything." she replied, lightly stroking my arm.

"…I'm not sure how well I can control myself. If it gets too much… let me know, ok?"

Emily nodded.

"Because we shouldn't. We hardly know each other."

"And _yet..._ you're in my bed." Emily grinned.

I laughed. "Yeah. But just because I'm in your bed, doesn't mean I should take advantage."

"And what if I wanted to… or wanted you to?" Emily smirked. "You would deny me?"

I looked into her inquisitive brown eyes. "Yes."

"Why?" she asked.

I kiss her forehead softly. "Because even though we've just met, if I wanted it to be about a shag, we'd have done it by now. I think I want you to mean more to me than just a quick roll in the sheets."

Emily exhaled slowly. "You respect me."

"Yes."

"You don't know me."

"I know you're at uni, you have a twin who is protective of you, still, in spite of your adulthood, you think Effy sees more than she lets on, which is true, by the way, and you really, _really_ hate it when Cook calls you Emilio."

"Not too thrilled about him calling me 'muff monkey', either…" Emily muttered.

"That's just Cook, though."

"That's what Katie said, too." Emily laughed. "I wouldn't mind him so much if he weren't so…"

"In your face?"

"Yeah."

"He is a bit larger than life." I smiled. "Go on then… tell me what you've learned about me so far."

"Oh, uh…" Emily thought for a minute. "You're studying politics, you can be sarcastic when you want to be, well, you give Katie a run for her money, at any rate… you wear contacts, but I think you would look better in glasses anyway, and when you came here tonight you weren't wearing the same shirt you went out in this evening…"

"How'd you know I wear contacts?" I asked.

"They make your eyes stand out more. Plus, you almost tripped up my front stairs and they're not that hard to see, even in the dark." she giggled.

"_Ah_."

"Contacts or no, you still have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

I blinked. "T-thanks."

A silence fell between us.

"Come with me tomorrow?" I asked, suddenly. _Bugger, bollocks, and sodding fuck_. _I didn't mean to say that!_

"Wha-… where to?"

"Uh... A garden co-op. Every Saturday I go and give my mum a hand for a couple of hours." Did I also mention its the only place I've never taken friends to?

"Didn't pick you for the bucket and shovel type."

I laugh. "I'm not, but my mum is. It'll be fun."

"She won't mind?"

"Nah. More the merrier as far as mum's concerned. You'll be welcome." I smiled.

"So…you don't want to sleep with me but I'm meeting your mother. _Interesting_." Emily smirked. "Isn't it usually the _other_ way around?"

"I never said I _didn't_ want to sleep with you."

"No, you're right… you said you respect me." Emily stated. "But… you still _want_ to, right?"

I looked into the deep brown pools of her eyes, and nodded slowly. "Yes. But I want it to mean something. Don't you?"

She stared at me for a long while and then nodded in agreement.

"This…" I whispered, placing my hand on Emily's stomach, "…this feeling here is more to me than a quick moment of pleasure, no matter how good it could be. If there wasn't something drawing us together, then I wouldn't be here now telling you this, I'd be sleeping alone." I kiss her softly. "I'm glad I came… I want you to know that right now I don't want to be anywhere else."

We snuggle in close to each other, her head resting on my shoulder as I wrap my arms around her.

"Naomi?"

"Yeah?"

"Fitch. My last name is Fitch."

"Fitch. Fitch… that sounds familiar. As in…?"

"Fitch Fitness, yeah. That's my dad's company."

"Oh, right."

"And yours?"

I knew this would eventuate, it always does.

"Err… Campbell."

"Oh dear." Emily frowned. Then she snickered.

"Oh, go on…" I rolled my eyes, "…you wouldn't be the first, and I'm sure you won't be the last."

The throaty laughter left her lips, and for the first time having someone laugh about it didn't make me uncomfortable.

I reached across her stomach, laying my palm flat against her skin, feeling her body vibrate as her giggling died down. Her eyes stared into mine. "That must have been fun growing up with… all we get is bad puns."

"Such as?"

"Don't get fit, get FITCH? Gag."

I smirked. "Five points for at least working the name into it."

"Yeah my mum came up with it in the five minutes she wasn't trying to hook me up with someone she felt was suitable."

"_Suitable_?"

Emily frowned. "Suitably heterosexual."

"Ah. Denial?"

"Worst case ever. I could shag my girlfriend on the six seater table in the dining room, right in front of her, no less, and she'd still deny it." Emily sighed. "Because no daughter of hers could be gay, what would the everyone say?"

I frowned. "I couldn't stand growing up like that. How did you manage?"

"Easy. I left when I was seventeen. I only go back once a month for dinner, these days, and to see dad and James. James is my little brother."

"Ah."

"Pervy little bastard. He used to look in the keyhole in the bathroom door whenever Katie or I were in there." Emily shook her head as she chuckled at the memory.

A sly smirk crossed my lips. "Can't say I blame him…"

"OI!" Emily laughed.

"Hey, that was a compliment." I countered.

"Oh yeah?"

I nodded. "The only way it was intended."

Emily laughed, and then a short silence followed. I leaned in and gently kissed her, her lips soft against mine. Gently I slipped my tongue between her lips and she let me in, her arm sliding around my waist to pull me closer to her. We melted into each other as we continued to kiss slowly, our lips seemingly meshed together.

"I could really get used to this…" Emily mumbled between kisses.

"Mmm? What's that?"

"Kissing. Just kissing and not having sex." Emily sighed.

"Mmm." I mumbled, in agreement. Gently I trailed soft kisses down her throat and kissed across both her shoulders. I let my tongue slip out and graze against her pulse point and her breath hitched in her throat as she shivered.

Her lips meet mine and she kisses me hard, her tongue pushing its way past my lips. It's a needy, urgent kiss, and leaves no illusion in my mind as to its intent. How on earth could I stop myself when she kissed me like THAT?

Before I could blink she straddled herself above me, her fingers running through my hair, pulling me closer still. I lost myself in her kisses, it was so easy to. Her lips felt like heaven against mine and every inch of our skin that was touching had the sensation of burning… not a painful burn, but an all consuming, overwhelming warm sensation, which ran with chilly rivulets of euphoria. Emily arched her body closer to me as my arms wrapped around her back, kissing down her jaw, to her neck, sucking lightly over the sensitive spot I discovered before. Emily moans and her hands tense around my shoulders.

I gently suck her neck a little more, and feel her groan in my arms, sending shocks through my body. I'm very aware of the shiver that runs through her as she moves closer still, her tits now pushed against my own. She grips my shoulders harder as I suck harder still, and she cries out, followed by a moan of contentment. She drags my lips to hers and kisses me passionately, our tongues intertwining with each other. I pull away finally and rest my head against hers, breathless.

"How… oh… _how_ the fuck am I supposed to _stop?_" I ask, laughing. I kiss her again, softer this time.

Emily looks at me with dark eyes. Her fingertips trail around the base of my neck, making me shiver.

"Do you want to stop?" she asked, a thick tone to her voice.

I shook my head.

Emily slowly leaned in and kissed me once, full on the lips. "Neither do I." she said, leaning forward to whisper huskily in my ear.

"We shou-" I whispered, only to be silenced by the touch of Emily's finger to my lips.

"Naomi... We only met a few hours ago in a dingy shithole of a pub, and now we're naked in my bed, in what would best be described as a 'compromising position'. Not only that, but within three minutes of snogging me, you've found the one place on my body that never fails to turn me on and make me weak at the knees." she pauses to kiss me deeply, her lips warm and sweet against mine. "Now… as far as tomorrow goes… I've already decided to go out with you on your little garden adventure… but tonight… babe, can we just worry about tonight and leave tomorrow until then? Can't we just live in the now?"

"What about…" she cuts me off with another deep kiss, one I found myself moaning into. Jesus Christ... She's making me want her so bloody much, I can't control myself much longer.

"_Tomorrow_." she says, before kissing me again. "Tomorrow we do it your way… tonight I want you so fucking much I can't stand it." she kisses me again, passionately, and I feel the last shred of resistance crumble.

"I… it won't change anything?" I ask, looking up into her big brown eyes, biting my bottom lip.

She shook her head. "I can feel it. This…" she placed her open palm above her heart, and then placed the same palm above my own, "…this is something that goes deeper. I don't know what it is, exactly. But whatever it is, it's strong, don't you feel it?"

I sighed and placed my hand over hers. I nod slowly.

Emily leaned down to kiss me slowly. "Trust me, Naomi." she whispered, before kissing me again. I returned the kiss hungrily, wrapping my arms around her body, pulling her closer to me.

Our kisses continued as my fingers moved down from her shoulders, my hands coming to rest on her perfect tits. I slowly rolled her nipples in between my fingers, and she gasped, her eyes flicking open to stare directly, deeply into mine.

I slowly move my hand down over her stomach until it rests right below her navel. I tease her by softly pecking gentle kisses on her lips.

"_Please…_" she whispered, her voice huskier with lust. I moved my hand lower and slipped my fingers through her soaking wet folds, eliciting a soft moan from her lips. Her lips met mine again as my fingers began to rub against her swollen clit, and her hips began to gently rock above me. Her lips broke from mine and her head bumped against mine, and she bit her bottom lip as she moved above me, groaning loudly, her eyes flicked open as I pushed two of my fingers deep inside her soft, slippery warmth.

"Jesus!" she moaned above me, as I slid my fingers inside her.

"You're soaked…" I mumbled, as I felt Emily slide her own hand down my stomach. I kissed her passionately and then moved my head back, breaking my lips apart from hers as I felt her fingers slip over my clit.

"Oh my…" my sentence was cut off as Emily again attacked my mouth with hers and poured her tongue between my lips, and I lost myself in her kiss. I followed her down the spiral into a pleasurable abyss I never knew existed. This was so different to any other time I'd slept with someone. Usually it was just all physical… but this was so much more... _Electric_. Like every sensation was magnified by a thousand, and in this one moment, we were inexplicably drawn to one another.

I groaned as I felt her fingers slip inside me and my eyes opened to look into hers. Her pupils were black with desire and her breathing was ragged.

"Fuck…" Emily moaned, as her muscles clenched around my fingers. I began to move my fingers faster inside her, a move which she matched in the movement of her own fingers inside me. I moved my thumb to her clit and rubbed it fast while I slid my fingers inside her, as I felt myself getting closer. I locked my eyes with hers and slid my hand around the back of her neck, holding us together. I saw the most beautiful sight in Emily's eyes. A mix of wonder, adoration, pleasure and something else I couldn't quite place was shining from her deep brown orbs. Her breath came in short gasps, as did mine. I leaned in and sucked hard on her neck, right above the love bite I had left there previously.

"Ohgod, Jesus, Naomi... ohfuuuuck!" Emily cried out as her body stiffened above mine, her orgasm crashing into her. The very sound of her moans caused a surge of pleasure within me and I followed her into a tidal wave of bliss. She kissed me deeply, letting all that can be said between us be said with the motion of our lips, and not words. She slides off me and snuggles into my side, and we immediately find ourselves wrapped in each other, kissing soft gentle kisses.

"That was…" Emily began.

"…Something else." I finished, my eyes shut as I attempted to calm my breathing. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Asking me to trust you." I turned to look at her. I held her close to me. She touched her lips to mine, softly kissing me. She nestled her head into my shoulder and was quiet for a few moments.

"Naomi?" she asked, quietly.

"Mmm?"

"That was … was that… did we…?" Emily asked, clearly confused.

"Ssshhhh." I whispered, holding her to me. I stroked her shoulder as we both calmed down. Soon enough, our breathing returned to normal.

"I've never felt that before." Emily finally said. "I mean… never that… god." she paused, "… we didn't just have sex, did we?"

I shook my head. "No…"

"Something more, then?"

I nodded. "That felt almost…"

"...spiritual."

"Yeah. Em?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you might be stuck with me. Because right now I can't let you go."

Emily kissed my cheek softly and cuddled into me. We lay together, side by side, our heads resting on the same pillow, as she stroked her fingers gently up and down my cheek, staring into my eyes. We occasionally shared slow, soft kisses, and soon after we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N#2: not much to say after that, really. *shrug***

**Think I'll go hide, now.**

**Review if you wish.**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	3. Surely you're not THAT boring?

**A/N: Hello... I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews I've been getting. I'm glad you are all enjoying the story so far.**

**So, what to tell you about this chapter...Nah, you've just got to keep reading! Can't give ALL the secrets away, y'know?**

**Bit of Goo™, maybe... And a little humour.**

**So, enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I built a water slide!... Inmyminecraftgame... :-D yeah, I'm easily amused. Any and all typos...eh, you know how this one goes...**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

An alarm broke me out of my slumber, and at first I thought I was dreaming, because it didn't sound like my alarm. I lifted my head to look around and a voice brought me back to consciousness. Shit, there was a girl in my bed. Think, Emily... I flick through the sketchy memories of the previous night... Drinks at the pub with Effy and cook and...oh. Naomi. Now I remembered.

"It's ok. It's my alarm." said a sleepy Naomi, beside me. "It's only 8am."

I grumbled and turned onto my side, burying myself into the duvet. "8am? That's an ungodly time to be awake on a Saturday."

Naomi laughed slightly. "True, but we have somewhere to be… or did you forget what you told me last night?"

I smiled. "No, I didn't forget. I'm just not a morning person." I said, poking my tongue out. She kissed me softly, and then smiled. "What?" I asked.

"I'm still here." Naomi said, sleepily, her blue eyes half open and looking into my own. "Sorry… that doesn't make much sense, does it?"

"Not really…"

"Hmm." She said, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. She slid her fingers into her hair and shook out her wavy locks. "I'm usually long gone by now. You're the first girl I've woken up with and not left behind…"

"Oh. Should I be…flattered?" I asked, cautiously.

"If I were you... This never happens." she pauses, her brow furrowing. "What have you done to me, Emily?"

I look at her, puzzled. "What have I done?"

"Yeah. You have me preoccupied all night, with the way you just exist… you look at me with those awfully gorgeous eyes of yours that say so much. You kiss me with sweet warm soft lips, and not only that, last night was incredible. And I've never wanted to wake up next to someone like I wanted to wake up next to you this morning."

I swallow. "Never?"

She shook her head. "No. I'll be honest. I'm a bit of a loner. Effy insisted I go out last night because she said she couldn't forgive herself if I spent another Friday night with my nose in a textbook. I only went out to get her off my back, and then… you and Katie showed up."

I cuddled into her side as she spoke. "When your eyes met mine, it was like I got hit by a steamroller… albeit one wearing a low cut purple top and fantastic red hair." Naomi smirked. "But the result was still the same. I zoned out a bit. Everything sort of... Got knocked out of me very suddenly."

"I know." I whispered.

"How?"

"Similar thing. Although replace 'loner' with 'couldn't be arsed going out after a full day of lectures but my annoying twin dragged me out anyway' and you've about got it. And that top isn't mine, by the way, it's Katie's."

"Looks good on you, though." Naomi grinned.

"Thanks, I'll have to tell her you approve." I smirked.

"So…" Naomi mused.

"What does this all mean? I mean… what are we doing?" I asked. "Because I don't know about you, but I'm…"

"Confused? Makes two of us, Em. I don't do randoms, and I don't even like to think of this as that…"

"Why? This is sort of random…"

"No, I mean random hook-ups, not random in the sense of me being naked in bed and then less than twenty minutes later I'm on your doorstep. No, this…" she entwined her fingers with mine, "…is something entirely different. I've never felt so strong a need to be with someone, it's like you captured me and wouldn't let me go…"

I leaned over and kissed her softly. "It's ok." I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me. "Naomi, why do you think I asked you back here last night?"

"You didn't want to sleep alone. At least that's what you said…"

"Mmm, and it was partly true. But…" I lay my head on her shoulder , "…truthfully? I felt empty when you left me. It's why I watched you until you turned the corner. And then when I tried to sleep, I couldn't. I had you on my mind, but it wasn't enough… I needed you here."

"Oh." Naomi contemplated this for a moment. "Talking on the phone wasn't enough…"

I shook my head. Her eyes met mine. "I don't regret last night."

"Neither do I." Naomi smiled a shy smile.

"I have another question…" I said, carefully. Naomi nodded for me to continue. "Why were you so…reluctant last night?"

Naomi sighed. "It's going to sound silly."

"Try me?"

"I don't sleep with many people. It has to mean something for me, otherwise… other than physical release, what's the point? I might as well just masturbate and have done with it." Naomi sat up and shook her hair out. "But to be with another person like that…to give yourself to someone… it's many things. Physical. Emotional. Spiritual. Intimate. Not only that, it involves a lot of trust…"

My mind flashed back to last night.

"Trust me, Naomi." I had said. And she had done. She had trusted me with herself and given herself to me.

"You knew you could trust me." I said, quietly.

"Yes." Naomi answered. "And…" she screwed up her nose, "…I'd hate it if you thought I was just after a one-nighter. And shagging someone you barely know is sort of desperate. N-not that I think you are…" she trailed off. "Sorry. Word vomit. I'm not desperate either, if that's what you're thinking. I just…have my principles when it comes to this sort of thing." Naomi looked at me. "What?"

I cleared my throat. "It doesn't sound silly. Actually, I think it's rather admirable."

"You do?"

"Yeah. That's why you spouted off all that stuff you learned about me… you didn't want us to be total strangers. That, or you were being a smartarse." I smirked.

"The first one."

"Right." I said, before falling silent. Ever feel like you're sitting on something important? The one thing that might change who you are, or your life? Gently I kiss her forehead. "I feel something."

"Leg cramp? They can be a right bitch…"

I laughed loudly. "No! Not a leg cramp. I mean… for you."

Naomi stared at me. "You don't know me."

"Didn't we do this last night?" I smirked. "Blonde, beautiful loner who studies politics, rarely goes out unless she gets dragged out, has no qualms about running through the streets of Bristol at night, almost tripping over shit in the process to spend the night in the company of someone she just met... And who is taking me to meet her mother later. I also might need a little more to go on, but I think, after last night I can add good in bed as well."

Naomi smiled and held her hands up in surrender. "Ok, point proven. Only because I know what you mean." I looked at her, her eyes looking bright and honest. She squeezed my hand. "I feel something for you, too." She leaned over and kissed me slowly. "I knew when I woke up next to you earlier this morning. For the first time I woke up next to someone and didn't have the urge to sneak out."

"Oh?" I ask, somewhat amused.

Naomi nodded. "I think it would have hurt you. And me. I couldn't bear that. So, I watched you sleep for a while, and then I fell back to sleep myself." the blonde said, quietly, taking my hand in hers. "Emily, I don't know what is going on here either, but each minute I spend with you makes me want many more minutes more with you." Her thumb lightly rubbed the top of my hand.

"Naomi…" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"How about we just see where it takes us?" I asked, tentatively.

Naomi nodded. "Seems like a good idea."

"Of course it is. I thought of it." I grin, poking my tongue out.

"Be careful with that tongue… I might make you use it."

I groaned How did she know to say things that would get me…there? I leaned over and kissed her slowly.

"You're bad, Campbell." I giggled. "So what do I wear for this gardening lark?"

"Ah, nothing too fancy. Jeans and a tshirt will do."

"Right."

"We can go together… and go past my place first, I've gotta change and pick up some stuff. I've seen your place, you may as well see mine. Thanks for, you know, not being a serial killer and all…"

I laughed. "Likewise. Now… I'm gonna go shower… feel free to make coffee or tea if you want some, there should be milk in the fridge. Just… check the date and give it a sniff first, never can be too sure…" I explained, kissing Naomi on the cheek and then wriggling out from under the duvet. I crossed the bedroom to the bathroom door and heard a low whistle. I turned to Naomi, who was laying on her side watching me. "Like what you see?" I grinned, leaning against the doorway.

"You're gorgeous." Naomi said.

I blushed. "I won't be long." I grinned, and shut the door behind me.

I stepped under the warm spray and let the water trickle over my skin. Last night had been so different, so intense… I wasn't sure what any of it meant. I felt a hot sensation flood through me as I thought back to what had happened. True, I had just wanted to sleep with her and nothing else. But then she got me in the one spot that drives me insane, and I couldn't help myself.

I grabbed a sponge and squirted a little shower gel onto it. I worked it into a lather and then rubbed it over my skin, inhaling the fresh fruity scent of strawberries. I rinsed myself off and turned off the water, stepping into a giant black bath towel. I walked back into the bedroom to find my bed already made, and I heard movement in the kitchen. I slipped on an old faded pair of jeans that were ripped in the knee, and pulled on a grey tshirt. I brushed my hair out and tied it back, letting my fringe hang over my eyes like it always seems to.

I walked out into the living room, the smell of fresh coffee invading my senses.

"Coffee?" Naomi asked. "And you were right about the milk… pretty sure it was growing stuff."

"Ew. Yeah, black and two then. Sorry about the milk, I guess I forgot about it. Will this do?" I ask, looking down at my jeans/tee combo.

"Sure. Though you look better naked." Naomi grinned. "You might want to wear sneakers."

"Cheeky." I smirked, shaking my finger at her. "And thanks."

Naomi grinned back at me. We stood there awkwardly, drinking coffee until Naomi's phone bleeped into the silence. Naomi checked the message and then chuckled.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"Bloody Effy." she said, smirking, "'Looks like someone had a good night after all.' and a smiley face."

I blushed as I giggled. "That reminds me. How did we not manage to cross paths before, seeing as we both know Effy?" I said, as I leaned against the counter.

Naomi shrugged. "No idea. You're also at Bristol uni?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Studying English lit. Strange that we haven't met sooner. Maybe it's your lonerish tendencies." I smirked.

"Quite possibly. Eat. Sleep. Study. Attend lectures." Naomi counted off.

"Surely you're not THAT boring? All the time? What do you do for fun?"

"Well there's the co-op, and…" Naomi paused as she thought. "…I like to think about the places I'd like to see." she stopped to think again, biting her bottom lip. "Actually, that's pretty much it." she said, quietly.

I screwed up my nose and shook my head, smiling. "Naomi… all work and no play…"

"I know. But hey… I'm always open for new experiences." she smiled, genuinely.

"Good, cuz I have a feeling you're in for some."

"So are you, meeting my mother. And not even after an official date, as such." she joked.

"Can't be any worse than my mother." I groaned. "Come on, then… hadn't we better get going if we are dropping back past yours?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

The first thing I noticed, when we got outside, is that Emily's hair is about a billion times brighter in the sunlight. That, and she looks rather adorable when she smiles. I know I'm observant, but man, that smile alone can break hearts, I'm sure of it.

"I keep telling Katie to come and pick up her bloody car after a night out, but she always manages to leave it until the afternoon…" Emily said as we left her flat.

"Yeah? Bit of an eyesore, isn't it? I mean… lime green?"

"Be thankful its not leopard print!" Emily laughed as we walked down the street. I felt her fingers link with mine as we walked. It gave me a queasy feeling, but not an uncomfortable one. It's something I think I could easily get used to.

I looked around the street, surprised by the familiarity of it. It was actually part of my neighbourhood. Emily Fitch and I are practically neighbours. I chuckled to myself.

"What?" asked Emily, curious.

"I didn't really count how many streets I walked through last night… but you live closer to me than you think. We're almost neighbours."

"You didn't count?"

"No. I was a bit preoccupied." I grinned.

"Oh." Emily smiled, as she squeezed my hand in hers.

We turned the corner and continued walking up the street.

"Naomi?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you busy tonight?"

I thought for a minute. The only thing I'd planned on was burying myself in coursework. Again.

"Um… not really, no."

"Hmm. What's your favourite food?"

"Ha. Easy… Garibaldis." I grinned, thinking of the humble little biscuit.

Emily laughed, "Ok… second favourite food, then."

"Mmm… Indian."

"Well, then. I know just the place. Have dinner with me tonight?" she asked, looking over at me as we walked.

I smiled and nodded. "I'd love to." I turned into my street. "Nearly there."

"Around 7, yeah?"

"Sure. Here, this is it." I stopped in front of my building. "C'mon… you've shown me yours, I'll show you mine."

I led her up the stairs and walked to the end of the hall, opening the door, giving it a slight shove as I entered my flat.

"Door's a bit sticky." I apologised, showing her in. Thankfully the place was cleaner than usual. "Uhm… make yourself at home. If you feel like another coffee, I promise the milk in the fridge is fresh, I bought it yesterday. I'm just gonna… you know… freshen up a bit."

Emily smiled her sweet soft smile. "It's ok, take your time."

I moved into the bathroom and shut the door. I stripped off my clothes and stepped under the shower, making sure the water was nice and warm.

Emily. The thought of her filled me as the water ran over my warm skin. True, I had fully intended on sleeping alone last night, but when she asked me over, so sweetly… I couldn't say no. Wild horses could have tried to stop me, and got nowhere. There was a knock on the door. Shit! I froze as a trickling sensation flooded through me. "Yeah?"

"I forgot to ask… did you want a coffee as well?" came Emily's muffled voice from behind the door.

"Uh… yeah. That'd be great. Thanks."

"How do you want it?" She means the coffee. She means the coffee. She means the coffee!

"White with one."

"Done." I could almost hear her smirk from behind the door. I stuck my head under the running water, trying to drown out my thoughts, and it worked, mostly… but the thought of Emily remained.

Never had I met someone that had this effect on me. The fact that I didn't know her well did nothing to abate the seemingly all-consuming need I had to be around her. It actually hurt when I had said goodnight, a strange emptiness that came over me. Wait a minute, hadn't she said the same thing?

I grabbed the shower gel and squeezed a bit out, reaching for the sponge I soaped myself up and let the scent of vanilla flood my senses. Funny, I thought to myself. Vanilla certainly doesn't match strawberry.

But it certainly goes with it.

I rinsed myself off and shut off the water. It was only when I stepped out of the shower, that I realised my predicament.

"Bollocks!" I yelled, without thinking.

"Are you ok?" came Emily's voice from outside the door.

"Uh… yeah. It's just... there's no towel in here."

I could hear Emily snicker on the other side of the door. "Oh. Where do you keep your towels, then?"

"Ah, in the linen cupboard in the hall. Second door to your…"

"Got it!" Emily replied. A quick knock on the door came before she opened it slightly, holding the towel round the corner.

"Thanks." I said, grabbing it and drying my hair. "So, I have to warn you, my mum is a bit… out there." I finished drying my hair and wrapped the towel around me, looking up into the mirror to see Emily standing in the doorway, her brown eyes looking me up and down. "Fuck!"

"Is that an invitation?" she asked, with a sly grin, as she blatantly eye-fucked me.

I laughed nervously, and raised an eyebrow. "Depends how good dinner is." I said, looking into her eyes.

We nervously stared at each other for an awkward few moments of silence. I felt my heart beating hard in my chest, both from the shock of her being there, and from the lust that was snaking its way around inside me.

"I… should… get dressed." I stuttered, moving to walk out of the bathroom.

Emily held her position in the door for a second. She closed her eyes and inhaled. As she exhaled again, she opened her eyes, now a darker shade of brown. "Vanilla." she whispered. I nodded slowly, and she smiled, stepping aside to let me pass. Although I'm not sure how my legs just didn't give way right then.

As I passed her, her finger slid down my arm, and as it trailed across my fingers she linked her fingers with mine and pulled me close to her, claiming her lips with mine in a deep, raw kiss. A whimper left my throat as I kissed her back, my lips dueling with hers. Her hands reached to my shoulders and pulled me closer as we kissed passionately.

We only broke apart when I heard my phone ringing. "Shit. That'll be mum." I walked into the living room and picked it up.

"Hi mum."

"Morning love. Are you coming to help out today?"

"Yeah, I'm coming, we're just about to leave now."

"We?"

"Oh yeah, I'm bringing a friend."

"Sorry, did you say a friend?"

"Yes, an actual friend." I rolled my eyes, and Emily giggled.

"Alright then, the more the merrier, then. See you soon, love!" and with that, she hung up.

For a moment I stared at my phone. It must have been a long moment, because I received a text message.

"Ahem. You need to get dressed. xEmsx" it said.

I looked up at Emily who stood there giggling. I could feel myself blushing.

"Uh… right." I muttered, walking into my bedroom and shutting the door.

I dressed quickly, settling on old cut-off jeans and a checkered shirt. I tied my hair back loosely and grabbed some socks, opening the door and leaving the room.

I rounded the corner to the living room and saw Emily looking through my bookshelf, trailing her finger over the spines of each book, her head cocked to one side as she read the titles.

I quietly walked over as I folded up the sleeves of my shirt and stood behind her. Her finger stopped on one of the spines, and then she spoke.

"I've never read this one…" she said, her voice impossibly husky as she pulled out my dog-eared copy of Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas. "I've seen the film, though. Weird." She turned around to face me. "Looks like you've read it quite a few times, though." she looked down at the book, fingering its old cover.

"Once or twice." I said, my voice cracking slightly. I cleared my throat. "Would you like to borrow it? It's a little hard to follow in places, but it's a good read."

Emily nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"I'll bring it later. Right now, though, we need to get going."

"Oh." Emily said, before looking to the kitchen. "Your coffee."

"Shit! I forgot. Uhm… well…" I looked around the kitchen for my travel mug. "Ah!" I exclaimed, finding it in the cupboard. I gave it a quick rinse and then poured the coffee Emily had made me into it. "There!" I smiled.

Emily giggled, as I sipped the coffee.

I nodded, surprised. "Might just have to keep you around, Fitch. You make coffee just the way I like it." I smirked. The blush spread fiercely across Emily's face. "Right. Shall we?"

She nodded, so I grabbed my keys, slipped on my work boots and we left the flat.

* * *

The walk to the co-op was short, possibly shorter than the walk between Emily's flat and mine, but honestly, I wasn't paying attention. No, I was occupied with two things. The feel of Emily's hand in mine, and the damn good coffee she had made me. I mean, I only ever bought the instant stuff, but this actually tasted like coffee, and not something like desiccated dirt. Just then, a thought occurred to me.

"Erm… my mum is a little… odd."

"Odd? How?"

"She's into the whole…alternative lifestyle stuff."

Emily mulled this over for a minute. "She's a hippie."

"Ah… yeah." I frowned.

Emily laughed. "Like I said, compared to my mother, I'm sure she's lovely."

"You think?"

"You haven't met Jenna Fitch." Emily said, matter-of-factly.

"Right." I said, as we turned the corner. "It's just up here."

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter has cameo appearances!**

**OoOoOoOoohhh... I hear you saying...**

**HA! No clues. Gotta keep you interested SOMEhow. ;-)**

**Review if you wish.**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	4. Twelve

**A/N: Cheers to all of you who have been reading and reviewing this, and all of the other things I've be posting lately. I wanted to post this chapter, because I've been working on Slays a fair bit the past couple of days, and that is turning very gloomy (and I still maintain that it's writing itself at this point), so I wanted to give those of you who are following me something a little cheerier to read, and this chapter is all about the cheery!**

**Cameos in this one! One from Gina, and half a one from Kieran. Either way, I'm sure you will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing, because Gina is awesome all around. Chapter probably warrants a Goo Alert™ towards the end, so have your buckets handy if you're susceptible to melting from exposure.(GloryMorgan, I'm lookin' at you, kid!)**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Active imagination, boredom... Blah blah blah. Any and all typos are going the right way for a smacked bottom.**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

At the end of the street was a large fenced off area with a huge sign that read "SAPPHIRE VEGETABLE CO-OP" in large hand-painted blue letters. A truck was backing its way into the driveway, and a tall middle-aged blonde woman was directing it in. As we got closer, she noticed use and waved energetically.

"Naomi, love! Good of you to come!" she shouted, and Naomi waved back. "I'll get some tea on in the kitchen."

"Right." Naomi said, as we got to the fence. On closer inspection, I could see the sign was hand-painted, and decorated with little hand drawn vegetables. It was quite adorable. "Yeah, mum painted that when I was about twelve…" Naomi laughed.

"I think it's sweet." I paused, and then turned to her. "You helped paint it, didn't you?" I quizzed.

Naomi scoffed. "Oh, please…" she joked, as we passed several veggie patches on our way into the building. A man with dreadlocks walked past me wearing a rainbow jumper.

"Beets." he smiled. "Good weather for planting beets." and with that, he went on his merry way.

"Don't mind him, Em… that's just Billy. Helps around now and again, even if he does smoke too much spliff." Naomi said, as she held the door open for me. "Have a seat."

I sat down and watched as Naomi's mum fussed about the kitchen.

"Sit down, Naomi. Would you like a cuppa?"

"I'm good for now, mum." she said, indicating the travel mug.

Her mum turned around. "What about…?"

"Uh… hi, Mrs Campbell." I grinned, nervously. "I'm Emily."

"Lovely to meet you, Emily. And call me Gina, Mrs Campbell makes me feel like I've done something wrong. Tea?"

"No, thank you." I said, politely. "This place is amazing. Naomi told me you painted the sign?"

"Yes. Only with her help though."

I looked at Naomi, who looked like she was trying to hide behind her coffee mug. A smirk crossed my lips. "Now that, she didn't tell me."

Gina laughed. "I'm not surprised."

"I'm surprised you haven't got a real sign yet…" Naomi said, sarcastically.

"Oh, come on, love. Remember when we painted it together? You said you'd never had so much fun."

"I was _twelve_." Naomi deadpanned.

"Yes, and much less surly than you are these days." Gina smirked. "Right… when you've finished your coffee, love, there's a new bed that needs to be fenced off. I've got to get back out there and start planting those peas..." she mumbled, as she went out the door.

Naomi smiled apologetically. "Sorry about her."

"Why?" I said, placing my hand on top of hers. "I think she's nice."

"She's a cliché."

"She's a nice cliché." I countered. Naomi sighed and then smiled weakly. "I told you, Naomi… anything is better than my mother. She can't even mention the word 'gay' without looking like she's just been flayed alive."

Naomi laughed slightly. "Sorry, I know it's not funny."

"It is, kind of. Then again it really isn't. It's really pathetic that a grown woman is disgusted so much by who her daughter chooses to sleep with." I frowned. "But it's ok. I know the rest of my family accepts it, even if it took Katie a while."

"I don't think your sister likes me much. She kept glaring at me last night." she said, with a tone of sulkiness.

I smiled and shook my head. "She's the older one. She's just protective. And her attitude… well she's like that with everyone."

"How much older? I think you mentioned it last night but…"

"Six minutes."

Naomi nodded. "I'm an only child. Dad fucked off before I was born, it's always been just me and mum. Well… except for that year where she went all 'communal living'. There were fifteen people living in my house, and none of them were paying rent."

"Sounds… cramped."

"Yeah, it was until one morning I woke up with some guys foot in my mouth. He thought he was the messiah." Naomi shook her head and laughed. "I cracked it after that, and told her what I thought of communal living."

"Yes, and I remember you telling me it was a right load of bollocks!" Gina said, walking back inside.

"Yeah well, I draw the line at eating the messiah's toes for breakfast." Naomi scoffed, finishing the last of her coffee. "Come on, Emily, let's go see about this fence." she stands up and walks outside.

I look over at Naomi's mum feeling a little uncomfortable

"Sure you don't want any tea, love?" Gina asked.

I shake my head and smile.

"Are you at uni with Naomi?"

"Sort of. We actually only met last night, but we're both at Bristol uni, yes."

Gina looked at me carefully. "My my… you must really be something." she smiled.

"Uh… why?" I asked.

Gina sat down and placed her hand on top of mine. "Because my daughter doesn't have many friends, and you're the first one she's brought here."

I took in her words, briefly. "I'd… better get out and give Naomi a hand. It's been nice meeting you, Gina." I said, nervously, as I stood up and went outside.

"Do come around again, Emily. Anytime."

I went outside and looked around. I spotted Naomi in the back corner of the patch, hammering a tall stake into the ground. I walked over, and as I got closer, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Gina tried to offer you another cuppa, then?"

I laughed and nodded. I stepped right up to her and pulled her into my arms, into a tight hug. "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked, as she hugged me back.

"Bringing me here." I mumbled into her shoulder.

"Oh. Uh…no big deal." she smiled, blushing and pulling away from me. "Want to give us a hand with the chicken wire?" I nodded, and she handed me a pair of work gloves. "I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself…" she mumbled. I smiled and put them on.

Naomi spread out the wire, wrapping it around the stakes. I grabbed some wire and secured the fence in place. About an hour later we were done, and we stepped back to admire our handiwork.

"Oh good, you got it finished! I was beginning to wonder." Gina said from behind us. "Are you two staying for lunch?"

Naomi looked at me, and I nodded. "Sure mum, we'd love to stay."

"Lovely. C'mon then, Sapph. Your turn to set the table!" Gina exclaimed as she turned back to the house. I swear I heard Naomi groan.

"_Sapph?_" I asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Naomi sighed. "Downside of having a hippie for a mother #285: odd middle names. You can guess how I got that one…" she said, flatly.

I thought for a minute as I stared into her eyes. Her blue eyes. Blue, like…_sapphires_.

A shy smile crosses my lips. "I think it's perfect." she looks at me, eyebrow raised. Yeah, it's cute when she does that. "No really, I think it suits you. I've never known anyone whose middle name matches their eyes…"

Naomi gives me a shy smile. "T-thanks."

I move closer and lean up to kiss her cheek softly. "Welcome."

"Come on then, let's get this table set." she said, linking her fingers with mine and leading me inside.

"Something smells amazing!" I say, as we get indoors.

"That would be my famous vegetable soup!" smiled Gina, who was standing over by the stove, stirring a spoon into a giant pot.

"How many are we, mum?" Naomi asked, opening a cupboard.

"Uh… well, actually it's just us three. Oh, and Kieran, who should be here any minute. Honestly, that man is running late all the time."

Naomi grabs four bowls and sets them out on the table.

"Emily, be a dear, and put the spoons on the table?" Gina asks, nodding her head towards the cutlery drawer.

"Oh, sure." I pick up the spoons and set them out next to the bowls.

"Heyo, top of the… well, afternoon I suppose…" an Irish accent comes from the door, and I turn to see a tall, middle aged, somewhat scruffy looking man in the doorway.

"Hi, Kieran." Naomi smiles.

"Naomi! Good to see you as always. How's the studying?"

"Going nicely."

"Excellent. Always knew you had a flair for politics, even in my class in college. And who is this lovely lass?" he asks, looking at me.

"Oh, this is my friend… Emily. Emily, this is Kieran, my mum's boyfriend."

"Hi!" I smile, and extend my hand. He takes it, shaking it politely.

"Lovely to meet you, Emily." he smiles, and then walks over to Gina and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry I'm late, love. Got held up, traffic."

"It's a Saturday!" Naomi scoffed.

"There was an accident over on the main road. So they had to divert traffic." Kieran explained. "I do hope no one was hurt."

Naomi nodded.

"Well, no matter, you're here now. And lunch is ready! Come on everyone, sit down!" Gina beamed, placing the large soup pot in the middle of the table. "Naomi, grab that loaf of bread, would you dear?"

We sit down, Naomi across from me and Gina and Kieran across from each other.

"So, what do you do, Emily?" Kieran asks me, as Gina ladles out the soup.

"I'm studying English at Bristol uni."

"Ah! Do you enjoy it?"

"Yeah. This is really good, Gina. Thanks for inviting me to stay."

"Thank you, love! And you're welcome. Not every day I get to meet a friend of Naomi's." Gina smiled.

We made small talk as we finished our meal, and then I helped with the dishes, even though Gina protested. But, I said it was the least I could after such a lovely meal.

"Now, do come again sometime, won't you, love? It'd be lovely to see you again." Gina said, as we were leaving.

"Yes, I'd love to." I said, as I shook her hand. She pulled me into a big bear hug, knocking some of the air out of me. "And you, I'll see you next week?" she said, turning to Naomi.

"Yeah. Same time." she said, standing a little awkwardly.

We bid Kieran and Gina goodbye, and then we set off out of the co-op. Naomi stops underneath the sign, and looks up at it. "Uh… the lettuces. I…painted the lettuces." she mutters. I look up and see three green shapes spread out under the wording of the sign.

"They don't look like lettuces." I say.

"I was _twelve_. And art was never my thing." she said, matter-of-factly.

I look back up at the sign. Just then I recognise the name, and break into a smile. "She named it after you."

I turn to look at Naomi. She's blushing like mad, and it's adorable. "Yeah." she says, quietly. "She's a bit… annoying."

"I think it's sweet." I lean up to kiss her. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

We walked back to my flat, chatting along the way. I felt nervous taking Emily to the co-op, but I didn't really want to be without her. This was an odd feeling, one I wasn't sure I was used to. I knew my mum would be surprised, I've never taken anyone to the co-op before, simply because it reveals so much about me. Trust me to have a hippie for a mother, who is so open and welcoming when I'm normally the complete opposite.

"Hello?" Emily says, and I realise I've become absorbed in my own thoughts.

"Sorry, I was miles away." I reply, turning the corner into my street.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked her.

"I enjoyed it. Even if I'm not as handy with a hammer as you are. And your mum is lovely."

I half-smile. "Im really sorry about her. She's a bit full-on."

"So you said. But it's fine, I like her."

"She likes you, too." I nod.

We continue walking until we get to the steps of my flat. "You want to come up?" I ask, standing a little nervously.

Emily thinks it over for a minute, and then with a shy smile, she nods. I lean over and kiss her forehead.

"Come on, then." I laugh, taking her hand in mine and leading her up the steps. We get inside and I take my boots off, and Emily does the same with her sneakers. "At least we didn't have to do any digging. Then we'd really be messy." I grinned.

Emily laughed. God, her laugh is like the sweetest music, wrapped in this sexy, husky tone. It's actually seductive, and it causes butterflies to settle in my stomach.

"Can I get you a drink or something? I think there's even some beer in the fridge…"

"Sure." Emily shrugs, sitting on my couch. I go into the kitchen and look in the fridge, sure enough, there's a six pack on the bottom shelf. I grab two and then look around for the bottle opener, finding it in the drawer. I walk back into the lounge and open one bottle, handing it to her.

"Thanks." she says, taking a sip as I sit down next to her, opening my own.

I take a long sip. "Oh, what is it about a cold beer after physical labour? Always tastes so good..."

"Mmm, true. How long have you been helping there?"

"On and off, since mum started the place. It's her project, she gets pleasure out of it, I suppose." I answer.

We sit in silence for a little bit, just quietly drinking. I absent mindedly reach over and link my fingers with hers, feeling calmer at her touch.

"Naomi?" she asks, quietly. I look over at her. "Your mum told me you'd never taken anyone to the co-op before. Is that true?"

I sigh and drink another mouthful of beer. I close my eyes and nod my head. "Yeah." I open my eyes again to see Emily's big brown eyes staring back at me.

She leans over and kisses my cheek softly.

"I can tell its a big deal for you, so… thank you." she says, softly.

"Emily, I…" I look at her. I mean, really look at her for what seems like the first time, even though it isn't. I study her face, her cute nose, gorgeous soft full lips, and her eyes… my god, her eyes are so… dammit Naomi, say something! "…uh…" I sigh again. "Whenever I look into your eyes, I think my heart stops." I say, quietly. "You seem to suck me in and I feel like I drown a little. It's… strange."

Emily blushes. "Well. No ones ever told me that about my eyes before." she says, her voice low.

"It's true. It's not a bad feeling…I'm just… not used to it. I've not felt this way before."

"How?" she asks, moving closer to me. She finishes her beer and puts the empty bottle on the coffee table.

"You give me this… you light up everything around you. Like the world feels happier and I feel less alone. I know we only just met, but…" I thread my fingers through hers, "…this," I say, squeezing her hand gently in mine, "for some reason you are like a magnet to me, Emily. And not just a dodgy fridge magnet that sometimes falls off. I mean a strong magnet that doesn't let go without a little prising."

Emily stares at me, with a blank expression on her face. "Uh… we- wow." she pauses. "Wow."

"Sorry, I-"

"Why are you sorry, Naomi?"

"I don't usually talk about how I feel…" I trail off. "Kind of… never done this before." I muttered, with a shy smile. I could feel myself blushing.

Emily laughed softly and cuddled closer to me. "Well, if you must know, the last girl I was with started off with '_Nice tits, fancy a shag?_' so you're doing much better."

I laughed. "You went out with a girl who used _that_ as a pickup line?"

Emily laughed again. "She was drunk, so was I, it was just a bit of fun, we weren't serious or anything. Didn't last long anyway." she shrugged. "Besides, I didn't feel for her the way I…" she paused, "…think I feel for you."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It was pretty much just sex with her. I didn't…feel a strange attachment to her that I can't explain. Not after one night, and certainly not after four months." she said, wrapping her arm around my stomach.

"Oh."

"Last night I invited you back to mine because I wanted to be with you. And it had nothing to do with sex, although the sex was good, too."

A smug smile crosses my lips.

"I wanted to sleep with you because even though we spent very little time together, I felt safe when I was with you. I felt comforted."

I took her words in. I thought back to the last night. She was right, I had felt safe with her, and I'm not a complete nun, but I can count on one hand the number of people I've slept with, and it had been rather good with Emily, enough for me to want her again.

Emily's phone rang, and she fished it out of her pocket, groaning as she answered it. "Hi, Katie."

I stood up, reluctantly leaving her embrace and finished my beer, picking up both empty bottles and putting them in the bin.

"How is you getting a parking fine MY fault? I've told you not to leave your car there all day." Emily argued. I wondered if the inspector gave the car a ticket just for its hideous colour. I grabbed another two beers out of the fridge, holding one up towards Emily. She nodded and I opened it, handing it to her.

"No, I'm busy tonight, I'm going out to dinner." she continued, taking a long drink. "Just a friend. No. No!" I opened my own beer, taking a sip and sitting down on the coffee table, watching on amused as Emily bickered with her sister. Her being snippy was actually rather hot.

"Look Katie, I've got to go. I'll call you later, yeah? Ok. Bye." she hung up her phone and took a long swig of the beer, swallowed and then exhaled. "Christ, she can be nosy."

"She cares, though." I offer.

"Yeah, I suppose so." she huffed. She closed her eyes and took another long sip of beer, before putting the half empty bottle on the coffee table. "Sorry."

"It's ok." I said, slipping back onto the couch beside her. "Don't worry about it." I wrap my arm around her stomach. She turns to me and kisses me slowly, and I kiss her back, letting her slip her tongue between my lips. Her hand slips up my arm and across my shoulder, and her fingers thread themselves through my hair as she continues to kiss me. All too soon, we break apart, breathless, and she leans her head against mine, and giggles softly.

"W-what was that for? Not that I'm complaining, mind…"

"Hmm." Emily smiles. "I like you. I like you a lot." she lays her head on my shoulder and threads her fingers through my hair, lazily.

"You're not just saying that because I'm plying you with beer, are you?" I say, half joking, as I finish half of my beer.

"Nuh uh." Emily says, pulling me into another kiss. It starts out gentle, her lips brushing mine, but soon it deepens and before long, we have stretched out and are full on snogging on the couch.

I can feel something burning inside me as she kisses me, soft, tender, deep, raw… she kisses me so passionately I can barely stand it, I can feel her hands moving up under my shirt, and I groan as her thigh slips between mine. She slowly grinds against me, turning me on further.

"Em…"

"I know, I know..." she says, between kisses. "I just… can't help myself." she says, softly kissing along my jawline, driving me crazy. I wanted so badly to take her right then, on my couch. I wanted to feel my way inside her, to taste her flesh, to make her come.

But not yet.

"Hey…" I whisper softly, lifting her head so her eyes meet mine. It takes every shred of respect I have not to just fuck her senseless right then, her eyes are almost completely black with desire. "I want you too… but not just yet… tonight, yeah?" I say softly. She nods and snuggles down into my arms, softly kissing my neck.

I hold her close to me, slowly stroking my fingertips up and down her arm.

"Which places do you want to see?" Emily asks.

"What?"

"You said you think about the places you'd like to see. Which places?"

"Hmm. Goa, Cyprus, Mexico. Few other places. Paris maybe."

"Mmm. Paris is nice."

"You've been?"

"Yeah. Family holiday."

"Sounds fun."

Emily laughed. "Sort of. If you count my pervy brother being a twat half the time, and my mother trying to set me up with every French boy who came within spitting distance."

"Ok, sounds not so fun." I giggle.

"Mum and dad only take James now. And Katie and I are both very thankful. Although… Paris and Katie are a matched pair."

"How?"

"Shopping."

"Ah."

"Why Goa?" Emily asked.

"Mum's been there. She always said it was one of her favourite places. Says its rather beautiful."

"And the other places?"

"Dunno. Seemed like a good idea." I answer, gently stroking my fingers through her fringe. I softly kiss her forehead. "This is so… nice."

"Yeah." Emily whispers. "Peaceful."

"Mmhmm."

I breathe deeply and cuddle her closer to me. This sense of closeness we share feels good, and the fact that we had only met the day before isn't bothering me as much as the thought of being apart from her is. I know she'll have to go eventually, and it eats away at me slightly.

"Em?"

"Mmm?"

"We have to get our shit together at some point if we're going out to dinner." I say, gently.

"I know." she mumbles, lazily. "But this is so good just laying here with you. Can we just stay like this, for a bit?"

I kiss the top of her head. "Yeah, we can. For a bit."

* * *

**A/N#2: All together now... AWWWWWWWWW...**

**Next chapter will be up ASAP.**

**Review if you wish!**

**Until then...**

**~GN~ xo**


	5. Fashion Crisis

**A/N: Ok, I know due to the time difference, it seems like I'm posting twice for this story in one day, but it's daylight here now, and I posted the previous chapter of this last night...**

**Anyway... This post is for GloryMorgan, I hope it cheers you up a little bit. :-)**

**On with it... Oh, and there's a cameo from KFF! Bonus points! (^..^)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. But I own a brain. You're welcome. Any and all typos are a complete fabrication!**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

I feel her as she is nudging me awake.

"Em… babe, wake up." she whispers softly in my ear.

"Mmm." I mumble, lifting my head slightly.

"We must have fallen asleep." Naomi says, kissing the top of my head.

"Wha-? What time is it?" I ask, my voice croaky.

"Little after five." she yawns. "Still want to go have dinner?"

"Yeah." I yawn, lifting myself so that I'm sitting and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I frown and rub my neck.

"Bit stiff?" Naomi asks, reaching up to rub my shoulders as she sits up next to me.

"Yeah, a little." I exhale and let her work out the ache in my neck. It feels good.

"I didn't realise how tired I was after this morning." she says, as she softly kisses my shoulder.

"Well, we did have a night out last night." I laugh "And then we were in the sun for a bit this morning. Guess it just caught up with us." I exhale. "That feels really good, by the way."

"Good, I'm glad."

"I should get home and get changed." I mumble.

"Yeah." Naomi says, a hint of sadness in her voice. I turn to her and kiss her lips softly.

"Hey." I say softly, "…it won't be for long. Promise."

She bites her bottom lip and then nods. I draw her into my arms and hold her close. "Just you try and stop me getting back here any quicker than I can." I say, quietly.

"I know." she replies.

"Now… be sweet and see me out?" I smile. She nods and I stand up, reluctantly untangling myself from her comfortable embrace.

I slip my sneakers back on and she opens the door, standing against it. She pulls me close to her and kisses me slowly. I have to fight the urge to just keep kissing her. But somehow I do.

"I'll see you soon, yeah?" I say, brushing my fingers down her cheek. She nods, and I turn and jog my way down the steps. I turn and smile, waving nervously, before starting my walk home.

When I get round the corner, I start walking faster. By the end of the next street, I'm jogging. By the time I'm halfway home, I'm sprinting like mad to get there, if only to run off some of the tension I was feeling from our snog on Naomi's couch. As if watching her work at the co-op that morning hadn't got me wanting her, snogging her on the couch just made it worse. I wanted her so bad, it took a lot to not get all dominant and fuck her right there.

Just as I get to my flat, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I dig it out and read the text.

"_Missing you. Counting the minutes till you are back with me. xo. xNx_"

My fingers fumble as I open the door, wondering if text messages can really melt hearts. Or whether they can just turn you into a pile of mushy goo.

I dial Naomi's number.

"_Hey_." she answers, bringing an immediate smile to my face. "_Are you ok? You sound puffed out…_"

"Ah… I uh… ran most of…the way home." I say, in between gasps.

"_Why?_"

"Because I…" no, don't tell her it's cuz you're sexually frustrated, Emily. Play it cool. "I can't wait to see you again." Smooth move, Fitch.

"_Awww_." she replies. I can hear her smile.

"I've just got home, actually."

"_Right, I should give you a chance to get ready, then._"

"Ok."

"_Ok_."

Silence.

"_Emily…you hang up first._"

"Nuh uh. You first." I grin.

"_Emily_…" her tone is somewhat sulky. "_C'mon… I don't want to hang up on you._"

"Neither do I. You first." I press.

Naomi huffs on the other end of the line, and then I hear her chuckle. "_Hang up first, and I'll make it __**VERY**__ worth your while later._" she says, in a seductive tone.

_Oh_. I feel warmth quickly running through me at her implication.

"You win this time, Campbell." I giggle. "See you soon."

"_Bye_." I hear her say as I finally hang up.

I put my phone down on the table and start to think about what to wear. After about half an hour, I give up and decide to call Katie.

"_What's up, bitch?_" she answers.

"Do you ever just say hello?" I scoff.

"_Not when I know it's you, Ems._" she snaps, sarcastically. "_What do you want?_"

"Uh… bit of a dilemma. One you can help me with, in spite of my loathing of your tastes."

"_Fashion crisis, Emsy?_" I can almost hear her grinning.

I sigh. "Fashion crisis."

"_Does this have something to do with your date tonight?_" she prods.

I cringe. "It's not a date. It's just dinner."

I hear her laugh. "_Whatever Ems. I'll be over in about ten, yeah?_"

The line goes dead.

Trust me to need my twin to bail me out of a fashion drama. If she mentions leopard prints, I'm going to fucking slap her. About ten minutes later there is a knock on the door. I open it and let Katie in.

"Thanks for this, Kay. Means a lot."

"Whatever, bitch. Now… what are you going for? Sweet? Sexy? Desperate for a shag?"

I glare at my sister. She can be really crude sometimes.

"Sexy I suppose. Not exactly desperate for a shag… as such."

She peers at me, and then rolls her eyes. "You got some last night?"

"Didn't we stop sharing this shit when we were like sixteen?" I sigh.

Her eyes widen. "You DID! I can tell, you're fucking blushing! Who was it? Do I know her?" she grins.

I debate not telling her, until I realise she won't shut up until I tell her.

"Naomi."

"Naomi? What, Effy's friend from last night?" she asked.

"Yeah." I smile.

"God, Em. You can do better than her. From what I remember she was a bit of a bitch." Katie scoffed.

"To you, maybe. But then you weren't exactly charming either. I like her."

"Yeah well. I'm not the raging lezza, am I?" she smirked, poking her tongue out at me. "I thought it was kind of odd when you ogled each other practically all night."

"Yeah, well. She walked me home because I'd had a bit too much to drink. It was sweet. I like her."

"Ok, that doesn't explain how you ended up shagging her."

"I'm not explaining that. It's personal." I said, quietly. "Look, are you going to help me, or are you going to give me the fucking third degree?" I ask.

"Alright, ok…jeez. I'm just curious."

"Bullshit, since when do you care?" I laugh. "You're the one who always sticks her finger in her ears and pretends not to hear."

"Whatever, Ems. So… sexy?"

"Yeah… but casual, too. We're only going to the Indian place a couple of blocks away. Not like it's the Ritz or anything."

Katie stares at me, like I've killed a puppy.

"What? I asked her what her favourite food is. Well, actually turns out its her second favourite, but her first is more suited to a morning coffee than dinner." I explain.

"What's her first?"

"Garibaldi's." I smile, walking into my bedroom. Katie follows, and I motion to the closet. "Have at it, fashion geek."

"Oi, watch it." she scoffs, looking through my clothes. "Garibaldi's… What, those biscuit things? Never liked them myself. So… what, you shagged her and then asked her to dinner?"

"I asked her this morning as we were on our way to… her place."

Katie turns to me and throws me a t-shirt. One that I don't normally wear because it's a bit on the small side. "Her place? So, hang on. She walked you home, you shagged, and then you walked her home this morning?"

"We… went out this morning. We went back to her flat so she could change."

"Right. Where did you go this morning?" she continued grilling me as she continued looking through my clothes.

"Gardening." I say, rather dreamily. I'm not usually one for manual labour, but I had enjoyed it, even if only for getting to perve at Naomi being all active and sweaty. What? I'm only human!

Katie turns to me and starts laughing. "Gardening?! Are you fucking serious?"

"Yup." I answer, popping the "p".

"She knows how to turn on the charm." Katie mutters sarcastically.

"Actually," I explain, "…her mum runs a vegetable co-op. She helps out there every Saturday."

Katie laughs. "She took you to meet her mother? When's the wedding?"

"Oh, shut up. I'll have you know I had a great time, we get on quite well, I like her, and it was much more exciting than shagging some random and skipping out before they woke up." I continue.

"Is that a dig?" Katie raises her eyebrow, tossing me a pair of black skinny jeans. "Might as well show off your arse as well as your tits. Shoes… comfortable, or respectable?"

"Comfortable."

"Well, she must like you if she took you to meet her mother." she says, looking through my shoes. "Even if it is a bit lame. Gardening. Pfft."

"What? Her mother is actually really lovely. Bit of a hippie, but lovely all the same."

"God, you lezzas are a weird lot. Here, wear these. Well, at least that explains why you're dressed so scruffy. You literally look like you just woke up."

"We went back to Naomi's after and sort of... fell asleep on the couch."

"What the actual fuck?" Katie asked.

"She invited me back for a drink."

"Ok, and?"

"We ended up... snogging on the couch and we...fell asleep." I mutter.

"Was this before or after I called you?"

"After. And if you're going to bitch to me about a fucking parking ticket, do me a favour and don't park out the front for so bloody long." I snapped.

"Touchy, Ems. I ended up at Effy's last night and woke up really late."

"Not my fault. How much was the fine?"

"Hundred and fifty fucking quid! I'm going to have to work extra shifts to cover it." she snapped.

I laugh. "Serves you right."

"Thanks for the sympathy, bitch. Right. Your fashion drama is sorted. You'll look shaggable enough in that."

"Thanks, Katie."

"Whatever. I've gotta get going. Dad said he needed a hand at the gym this evening. Enjoy your date."

"It's not a-" I began to protest.

"Emsy." she said, cutting me off. "You shagged last night, gardened this morning, though for the life of me, I can't think why the fuck you would do that, and snogged on her couch this afternoon and fell asleep. It's a fucking date and you know it. If she hurts you I'll kick her fucking arse."

I shake my head and smile. I walk over and hug my sister. "Thanks for looking out for me, Katie."

"What are sisters for? Oh, and wear your hair down. Bye."

She leaves and I check my phone. It's a little after six. Crap.

I send Naomi a quick text.

"_Running just a bit late. Got caught up with Katie. But will be there soon, I promise. xo xEmsx_"

Minutes later I get a reply.

"_Ok. Effy rang, so same deal. Will be ready by the time you get here. Missing you. xo xNx_"

"_Same. Not too long, promise. xo xEmsx_" I reply back. I toss the phone onto my bed and pull off my jeans and shirt, tossing them into the laundry hamper.

I step into the shower, relishing the warmth of the water. I stop my mind from drifting too much into thoughts of Naomi and the time we had so far spent together. I turn the water off, stepping out and grabbing a towel, wrapping it around myself.

I quickly get dressed, my sister may unfortunately be addicted to leopard print, which thankfully I have banished from my own closet, but at least she knew how to show herself off, and being my twin, well…

Ok, so the shirt was a little on the snug side. But at least it seemed to grab in all the right places, and along with the jeans and shoes, well, I actually looked alright. I grabbed my keys and phone and set off back to Naomi's.

* * *

**A/N#2: Next chapter should be up soon enough... You all know what I'm like. Oh, and for those of you who don't have me followed, there's a new story I've stated, and thanks to SkyBlue for pointing out that I now have SIX stories on the go...lol although two (SF and GA) are on hold for the moment, but they will be back one day, I promise you. Check the new one out if you wish, it's on my profile, titled Thrust Industries.**

**Morgan, I hope this made you feel a little better! *hugs***

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	6. Dinner

**A/N: It's a good thing there are two of these six stories I have going that are already written..that way I can copy/paste/post and feel like I've done something productive and given you guys something to read...lol**

**And now... the dinner chapter... With a comical cameo by a slightly inept waiter.**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. It's too bloody hot today... Oh, for aircon... Any and all typos are naughty little monkeys who deserved to be spanked. :-P**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

After Emily left, I fell into a panic. What the hell do you wear on a date? We were only going out for Indian food, but still. I looked through my clothes for about ten minutes before I gave up and grabbed my phone.

I dialed the number.

"_Fashion dilemma?_" Effy answered, on the second ring.

"Dunno how you do that, but it's still creepy." I answered. "Help!"

"_Wear something casual. Plain tee and your black vest and some jeans. Keep it simple, yeah?_"

"Uh… ok then."

"_She'll be happy just being there with you, Naoms_."

"Right…"

"_I know_."

"Ok."

"_Get to it. You don't have much time. See you_."

With that, she hung up. I looked at the time. Six thirty. Fuck!

I rushed around like a headless chicken showering and dressing, grabbing a random necklace that was hanging from my mirror. I put on a blue pair of chucks and just as I was lacing them up, there was a knock on the door.

"Just a second." I said, tying the laces tightly. I stood up and opened the door.

Emily stood there in the setting sunlight, hair blowing the breeze, looking completely breathtaking, even if she was dressed as casually as I was. Apart from my vest, our choices in clothing may have well matched. She wore jeans, just as I had, but they were a skinny cut, and put together with the t-shirt she was wearing, which, on first glance looked a little on the small side, actually showed off her figure quite well. I must have been staring, though, because she cleared her throat as I stood there.

"Uh… you ok?" she smirked.

"Ah… yeah. Sorry. You look great!" I stutter. Because of course now is the time to become socially awkward.

"You look nice too." she smiles. "You ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll just grab my keys." I dash back to the kitchen table and pick up my keys, flicking the light off, and stepping outside, closing the door behind me. I turn to Emily and she pulls me into an embrace, catching me a little off guard.

"Whoa…" I giggle. "Hi there." I say, wrapping my arms around her. "Missed you, Em." I kiss the top of her head softly.

Strawberries. I swear, for the foreseeable future, everytime I think of strawberries, I'm going to be thinking of the beautiful redhead I'm holding close to me right this second. I shiver as I feel her lips on my neck, softly kissing me.

"I missed you too." she whispers, and then pulls back to look at me. Did I mention how big and brown and beautiful her eyes are? I smile at her.

"Shall we go?" she says, and I nod slowly.

"Lead the way." I say, and she takes my hand and we start walking. For a while, we share a comfortable silence that has settled between us. Occasionally, we look over at each other and give one another a goofy grin.

"Guess how much Katie's parking fine was?" Emily says, breaking the silence.

"Uh…"

"Hundred and fifty quid!" Emily laughs. "I've told her so many times not to park there all day because she will get fined, but she doesn't listen."

"Well… serves her right then." I laugh. "How the hell is she going to pay that off?"

"Ah, she works at dad's gym. Guess she'll be putting in an extra shift or two for a bit." she grins.

"You're really pleased about it, aren't you? I can tell."

"Oh, just a little." she says, smugly. "She told me she crashed at Effy's and forgot the time."

"Not hard at Effy's. Done the same thing a few times myself." I laugh.

Soon enough, we get to the Taj Mahal. No, not the real one, but Bristol's best, well, only really decent Indian restaurant. A waiter ushers us to a table and we both sit down. There is one wall decorated with, well, a mural of the Taj Mahal itself. I study it carefully, even though we are across the room from it.

"Is Goa the only place in India you want to see?" Emily asks me.

"That obvious?" I say, with a shy smile.

"You've been staring at the mural for the past two minutes." she giggles.

"Oh. Sorry, bit rude of me. And yeah, always thought about seeing it as well."

"Would certainly be spectacular. I've always wanted to see St Peter's Basilica in Rome."

I look at her, puzzled. "Why?"

Emily shrugs. "I like sculptures. And art. The whole place is a work of art, not just a church. Same with La Sagrada Familia in Barcelona. Not sure which I'd love to see more, though."

"Well… Wha- Sorry, what is the Sag- Sa… how do you say it?" I ask, stumped.

"La Sagrada Familia. It's an unfinished cathedral." the name rolls off her tongue like velvet.

"So… you have a thing for churches?" I ask.

"I have a thing for places which are spectacular. It was designed by an architect about 120 odd years ago."

"You're kidding. So he never got to see it finished?"

"No. He died about forty years after it was started. But, even so, it's said to be one of the most spectacular buildings on the planet."

"That's fascinating. I'm going to google that sometime." I reply. "Fancy taking that long to build something. That's amazing."

Emily nods. "Shall we order, I don't know about you, but I'm starving." she adds, picking up a menu.

"Right. Good plan." I say, picking up the other menu and scanning it.

Emily orders the butter chicken, and I order the tandoori lamb. We also order a bottle of wine to go with it.

"You look lovely tonight." she tells me, as we wait for the food to arrive. I can feel myself blushing at her comment.

"Thanks. You look great too. I like that shirt. On you… er…I mean…"

Fuck you, word vomit.

Thankfully, Emily just laughs softly and gives me a shy look. "Well, thanks." she replied.

A waiter brings complimentary samosas, and we each nervously nibble on one.

"Mmm. These are good." I say, after my first mouthful. Emily nods in agreement.

"This is my favourite Indian place." she says. I look at her and smile.

"Well… thank you for bringing me." I say, before finishing my samosa. The waiter brings the wine, and Emily pours us both a glass.

"To a good night." she says, raising her glass toward me and smiling. I nod and take a drink from my own glass, the cool, crisp flavour of the wine slipping down my throat, my eyes fixed on hers.

"So, I have to ask..." she says, after swallowing a mouthful of wine, "…not that I'm regretting that you did, because I think she's lovely, but why did you take me to meet your mother? I mean…"

"Because we just met last night?" I ask, cautiously.

"I…yeah."

I pause for a moment, taking another sip of wine. "Last night…when I told you I was coming over, how did you feel, the second I said those words?"

Emily looked at me for a few seconds. "Ecstatic." she says, her voice low and husky.

I nod. "That's why. Gina picks up on your emotions. She would have grilled me senseless about you and plus I didn't really want to be apart from you anyway..."

She places her hand on top of mine. "Naomi…"

I place my hand on top of hers. "Emily, let's just… Look. I can't explain this anymore than you can. All I know is I feel good when I'm around you. That's evident because of how I felt for the brief time we were apart last night."

"But what about..." Emily started.

Just then, the waiter showed up with our meals.

"Wow, this smells amazing." Emily said, picking up her fork and digging in. She takes her first bite and a look of sheer pleasure crosses her face. I smirk and shake my head.

"What?" she asks.

"I don't think I've seen anyone appreciate butter chicken quite like that before." I grinned, taking a mouthful of my lamb. "Christ, this is good." I mused. Seriously, it was really fucking good. "Want to try?" I ask her. She nods and reaches over to take a forkful. I watch as she tastes it.

"Wow, that is good. I know what I'm having next time." she grins. "Want to try some of this?" she motions to her plate. I nod and mirror her actions, taking a forkful of chicken and tasting it.

"Ok, I think its safe to say that next time we come here, we're both having the opposite of what we ordered tonight..." I giggle. Emily grins and looks at me with amused eyes, over the top of her wine glass as she takes a sip.

"You're right, by the way," I say, taking a sip from my wine. "About last night." I briefly become preoccupied with mixing my sauce into my rice.

"So… why?"

"I don't know. All I know is I looked at you and I felt something."

Emily looked at me curiously. "What did you feel?"

"…I don't know. I've never felt it before. It was a feeling of… completeness."

Emily just looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I thought it was just me…"

I looked at her closely. Her eyes spoke a thousand volumes in that one exchange between my eyes and hers.

"Not just me?" she asked, surprised.

I shook my head. "Not just you." My eyes meet hers. "You sort of paralysed me. In those first few moments I thought the world had stopped."

"My god." Emily says, quietly.

"I know… bit clichéd..."

Emily smiled and shook her head. Her hand crossed the table and rested on top of mine. "Not at all. And for someone who doesn't talk about their feelings, you're doing quite well."

"Poppadums?" the waiter asked, sidling up to our table.

"Er...no." I reply. The waiter slinks off.

We continue our meal and make small talk along the way.

"So… how did you meet Effy?"

"We shared a sociology class. I was late to my first lecture and next to her was the only seat available. How did you and Katie meet her?"

"In college. We all went to the same place… me, Katie, Effy and Cook. We all landed in the same form, and the rest, as they say…" she laughed.

I nodded. "I went to college in Manchester. Came back here when uni started. Why English?"

"I have a love for the written word. Why politics? Like to argue?" she smirked.

"It's the activist in me." I say, "I want to make a difference in the world."

Emily nods. Our eyes meet and I'm caught up in their beauty once more.

"Poppadums?" another waiter approaching our table asks.

"Er...no." Emily says, raising an eyebrow at him. The waiter recedes away, just like the last one. She finishes the last of her meal, and picks up her wine glass. "I have to say, the decor in this place is great, but…" she swallows a mouthful of wine, "…I don't know if having a Spice Girls album on repeat was such a good choice."

"Maybe they were going with a spice theme?" I joked.

Emily snickered. "Maybe they should have shoved a bloody poppadum into the CD player instead of trying to palm them off to the customers." she grins.

I can't help it, I get a fit of the giggles, which Emily promptly joins me in. For a couple of minutes we are in total hysterics, earning us strange looks from other diners. After a while, we calm down. Emily finishes her wine, while I finish my lamb.

"Poppadums?" another waiter asks, causing Emily to have another fit of giggles.

I laugh. "No, just the bill, thanks. Oh, and you might want to get some new CD's… Spice Girls? So 90's, mate."

The waiter nods his head and moves to leave. Emily looks at me, trying to keep a straight face. I try and do the same, but laughter is ridiculously infectious, so we were still in minor hysterics when the waiter brings our bill.

"I'll get it." says Emily.

"No, I will." I reply, reaching for the bill.

"Who invited who out?" she asks me.

"Who graciously put up with my mother?"

Emily looked at me. "Your mum's lovely!"

"Ok… how about, we agree to disagree, and split it?"

"Ok, done." Emily says, in defeat. "Remind me not to argue with you… you're good at it."

"Wasn't captain of the debate team for nothing, darlin'" I grin. "You're kinda hot when you argue…" I say, with a sly smirk. Emily raises an eyebrow at me, giving me a look that could quite frankly melt steel with its intensity. "Oh, and when you look at me like THAT…" I continue, my own eyebrow raising of its own accord.

Emily clears her throat. "What were you saying on the phone earlier… something about making it worth my while?" she asked, in a low voice.

I'm pretty sure the heightened sexual tension between us is charging the space around us with an immense amount of electricity. At least, it would drown out the fucking Spice Girls.

"Naomi?" Emily asks me, locking her darkened eyes onto mine.

"Yes?" I stare into her hungry eyes.

"Take me back to yours."

I drink the remainder of my wine, and we get up to leave. We pay the bill, the waiter giving us odd looks. Emily takes my hand in hers, and we exit into the cool night

* * *

**A/N#2: Poppadum?**

**OMG I'M KIDDING!**

**:-P**

**More soon...**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	7. Undone

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**I thought I'd post an update to this, seeing as my writing brain is still recovering from the weekend and the drunken smutty effort I wrote for TI (my brain is still in recovery mode, I think... Wait, does that mean it was mind-blowing?)... And this is already written, so...**

**Anyway, this one comes with a Cigarette Warning™, so if your brain melts, just suck it up and do whatever you have to in order to get by, you bunch of pervs LOL**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Coffee is a fucking godsend! As well as vodka...and spliff...and ...erm... Any and all typos are completely accidental...**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

We didn't say much on the walk back to Naomi's flat. The meal was good, and the conversation was enjoyable, but I'm pretty sure we were both preoccupied with what might happen when we got back. Well, I most certainly was. Naomi hasd her arm around my shoulder as we walked, the cool night air surrounding us.

I stopped and turned to face her.

"You ok?" she asked, her hand resting on my arm. Her eyes look at me with a hint of concern.

I nodded, with a smile. "Yeah. I just wanted to say thanks for a lovely night."

She pulled me into her arms, the one place in all the world where I feel safe. "And I want to thank you for spending the day with me. I've enjoyed it so much." She leaned her head down to kiss me, capturing my lips with hers.

Suddenly a car speeds past us, horn beeping and excited hollering of "Woo! Lezza's havin' a snog!", and Naomi just simply stuck her arm out and flipped them off, continuing to kiss me passionately. Once her lips left mine she looked in the direction of the car. "Tossers." she mutters.

I looked at her with a small smirk on my face. "You know… you're kinda hot when you flip jerks off like that…"

"Oh yeah?"

I nod my head slowly. "And that part with the waiter, telling him their CD was so 90's? Hoo _boy_." I smirked, fanning myself dramatically.

"Cheeky." Naomi grinned at me.

"Nuh uh… I'm speaking the truth." I grinned, taking her hand and continuing our trip to her flat. I stopped briefly, and pulled her in for a deep kiss, our lips fusing together. Slowly I left a trail of gentle kisses along her jaw, and stopped when I reach her ear. "Cheeky would be telling you all the dirty things I've wanted to do to you _all afternoon_ since we snogged on the couch." I said, in a low, husky whisper.

It happens almost without words. When we get in, Naomi closes the door, and slips her sneakers off, and I follow suit. I turn to her, and she pulls me into her arms, kissing me passionately. I return her kisses, my lips feverishly meeting hers, her tongue moving against mine. Her fingers move under my shirt and touch the bare skin of my back, causing me to arch into her. Somehow, though, we've managed to keep moving and Naomi has led us into her bedroom. I notice the duvet is all mussed up, and my mind drifts back to last night, and what we got up to in my own bed.

Naomi falls back onto her bed, and I straddle her body, feeling her warm thighs under me. Her hands reach for my shirt and she pulls it up over my head, reaching behind me to unfasten my bra, sliding the straps off my arms and removing it entirely. Her hand curls around the back of my neck, pulling me down for another kiss. This time it's so sweet and tender, her lips sometimes barely brushing against mine. She suddenly flips us over, causing me to squeal and giggle.

She sits up, and, not taking her eyes off me, she unzips my jeans and slowly pulls the denim off my legs. she slowly takes off her vest, her shirt, until she is as topless as I am. She leans down and softly kisses up from my stomach, up between my tits and to my neck, before crashing her lips against mine and kissing me deeply. Her fingers slide down my skin until they reach my nipples, and she gently rubs and tugs at them, rolling them in her fingers, and I squirm under her, moaning softly.

"You. Are. So. Beautiful." she murmurs, in between gentle kisses. Her hands roam over my skin, exploring my body, and her touch is setting me on fire.

"Oh god, I want you so much..." I moan, her hands running down my hips to my thighs, running along the outside, her touch making me crazy. Her hands settle on my knees, and oh, so slowly she kisses down the insides of both of my thighs, alternating kisses as she made her way closer to my hot centre.

I thread my fingers through her hair as she looked directly into my eyes. Her pupils were wide with lust, and I'm fairly sure my own eyes had gone black as a result of the same charged sensations I was feeling.

Unconsciously, I give her a nod, and she smiles. A smile that melted my heart and soul in an instant. I gasp as I feel her spread me open, her tongue sliding down my clit. I groan as she flicks her tongue all over the swollen bud, my hips moving gently, thoroughly enjoying her attention.

She takes her time exploring me with her tongue, licking, sucking, kissing. I groan as she slips her fingers inside me, and she kisses slowly up my stomach, before crashing her lips against mine, allowing me to taste myself on her tongue. Her fingers moved steadily inside me, her blue eyes staring into mine, taking the time to see the effect she was having on me. I pull her down and kiss her passionately, and she moves her fingers faster inside me, thrusting deeper.

I groan as she begins kissing back down my chest, stopping to lick and suck my nipples, before sliding down further. My hips jerk upwards involuntarily as she flicks her tongue against my clit.

"Oh, Christ!" I cry, feeling pleasure surge through me, her tongue and fingers touching me in all the right places. She curves her fingers inside me and a loud groan leaves me as her lips kiss slowly back up my skin.

Her fingers pump faster inside me and her thumb is now rubbing my clit as her lips graze over my neck. Gently, she breathes over my skin, giving me goosebumps. "Fuck!" I moan, as I feel myself edging closer. Naomi slowly licks up and down my neck, before gently sucking the one spot on my body that never fails to turn me on. "Oh, Jesus…" I groaned, my fingers scrunching the sheets around me, "…don't…stop…doing…that…" I mumble between breaths.

She sucks harder at my skin and pushes deeper inside me, and then I feel the world shatter around me, screaming her name as the orgasm hits me and I come undone around her fingers. And then I'm floating in a shapeless world, and all I feel are her soft kisses against my skin, her arms around me, holding me close. It's beautiful, it's tender… it's so unbelievable.

"Hey…" Naomi whispers, "You ok?" She's gently stroking my shoulder. I turn to her and kiss her softly. I stare into her eyes and simply nod my head, before snuggling myself into her arms. I reach for her hand and thread my fingers through hers, squeezing gently.

"The words… it's not right to say them." Naomi says. "It's too-"

"I know." I finish, knowing what she means. "But…"

"Hey…" she says, kissing my forehead. She looks at me with those blue eyes of hers, now a relaxed, cool shade. She squeezes my hand, just as I had done hers.

"Ok?" she whispers.

I nod slowly, before leaning in to kiss her slowly. The kiss is tender, unhurried. A kiss not fueled by lust.

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

I've never done this before. I don't mean I've never slept with a girl, because that would just be untrue. No. I've never found myself falling this hard, this fast. I knew it and I also knew it was very likely impossible that I could stop myself.

I've never believed in it… love at first sight. Because it seems too cliché for it to actually happen. Or _maybe,_ I've just never really been in love.

"I can hear you thinking." Emily mumbles next to me, sleepily. She stirs and snuggles into me.

"Sorry. It's all good, promise." I reply, softly kissing the top of her head. Yeah, I could definitely get used to waking up to Emily in the morning.

"Too early to be awake, babe."

"Yeah, I know." I slowly run my fingertips gently up and down her arm. "I just wanted to watch you sleep."

A muffled giggle comes from under the mop of red hair on my pillows. "Creepy."

"Not intended to be."

She turns her head to face me. "I know." she smiles, lazily. I lean over and kiss her softly, stroking her hair out of her eyes. I lay my head back on the pillow, quietly observing her. Her eyes are beautiful, big and expressive, a warm brown colour, but I've seen them change. They can go surprisingly dark at times.

"You're staring again." Emily teases.

I laugh and shake my head. "No. I'm observing. Observing the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

"Aww… Hmm. You shouldn't say things like that..."

"Why? It's the truth. Well, the truth according to Naomi Campbell, anyway." I grinned.

Emily giggled. "Thanks." she kissed me softly, and then her eyes became serious. "You shouldn't though. Feels a bit… dangerous."

I could feel my brow furrowing. "Dangerous? You don't have a self destruct button or something, do you?" I say, comically looking under the sheet, trying to keep the atmosphere light.

Emily smiled. "You're funny, Campbell. No… nothing like that. It's just…"

"Em…" I interrupt, turning on my side to face her, "Didn't we say we were going to see where this leads?"

"Yes, but-"

"So… stop over thinking it." I roll onto my back and she curls herself into the side of my body.

A short silence falls between us.

"Naomi?"

"Yeah?"

"When you say things like that, it's dangerous because it's making me fall for you infinitely harder." she says, in a low whisper.

I turn to look at her and she fixes me with those warm trusting eyes of hers.

"Eyes never lie." I whisper.

Emily shakes her head slowly. "It's crazy. How I'm feeling." she says, her husky voice playing around my ears. "I feel so…"

"Makes two of us."

"You didn't hear what I was going to say, Naoms."

"I know. But chances are you were going to say you're a bit overwhelmed by it all."

"Careful, might have to start calling you Effy." Emily giggled.

I laughed. "Hardly. She pulls off mysterious far better than I ever could."

"This is true."

I pull Emily into my arms and hold her close to me. We lay quietly, drinking each other in.

"Breakfast?" I ask.

Emily shakes her head, smiling. "Don't want to move."

"Me neither, really." I reply, kissing the top of her head.

"What time is it?" she mumbles.

"Who cares?"

A loud tone disturbed the silence. "Shit." Emily says, pulling back the covers and getting out of bed, looking around the floor for her jeans. She picks up her phone and frowns, answering it. "Hi, Katie. No, I've only just woke up. That's today? Ugh. Yes, yes, I'll be there. Six, ok… see you then." she sighs, "Yes, Katie, I know the drill. Bye."

_Drill?_ What?

She hung up her phone and shoved it back in her pocket, and then crawled from the foot of the bed until she lay next to me. Her lips met mine in a slow kiss. "It's 11:30. And that was Katie. Obviously." she smiled, slightly.

"You have somewhere to be?"

Emily sighed. "Yeah. Fitch Family dinner at my parents." she moved next to me and lay her head on my shoulder. "It's only one Sunday a month... but I hate it."

"They're your family, though."

Emily traced lazy patterns over my stomach. "_Yeah_." there was a slightly empty tone to her voice. "It'd be fine if nearly every dinner didn't turn into an argument… if my mother didn't keep gloating over Katie's stories about which bloke she was shagging that week… or if she didn't gloss over everything I did as a disappointment, oh, and why can't I be more _normal_ like Katie, and meet a nice boy and settle down, instead of the disgraceful way I choose to live my life? And then there's my brother who can't help himself with his childishly rude comments and questions about my sex life… yeah… usually descends into chaos and I end up copping the blame for it..." she ranted, before trailing off. I'm a bit taken aback, but I let her speak, it seems like she needs to get it off her chest. "…not to mention… Jenna Fitch can't fucking cook a decent meal to save herself..." She mumbled.

I can't help myself, I start giggling. Emily looks up at me with a strange expression. "I… sorry, Em, I'm laughing about your mother's cooking."

She looks at me and her lips curve up into a shy smile. "Her piece de resistance is artichoke and beetroot soup."

A look of horror crosses my face. "Eugh."

Emily laughs. "Yeah, about as appetising as it sounds. We tried to give her a hint one year, and got her a recipe book for Christmas. It's still collecting dust on the bookshelf. She said it was a lovely gift, but didn't see why she "...needed a cookbook when I know what's best for feeding my family'" she said the last part in a high pitched faux Scottish accent. I laughed, and pulled her close to me.

"Sounds like its something you endure more than enjoy, Ems." Emily nods. "I'm curious, though…"

"Mmm?"

"What's 'the drill' you were telling Katie about?"

"Keeping the bloody peace." Emily said, flatly. "Basically, just melt into the furniture, and so long as I don't mention my personal life, everything will be _fine_… until Jenna finds a bone to pick. Which, she _always_ does."

"Jesus, Em. That's… oppressive." I frown, gently brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Why do you go, then? It sounds like a chore!"

"I'd never get to see dad and James if I didn't. He's in his teens and dad is always working at the gym, and I don't get much time anyway, because of uni. And... they're my family. I love them, even if they are fucked up."

"I see why you like my mum, now. I'll never complain to you about her again." I said, quietly.

"Told you, she's a dream in comparison." she replies, kissing me softly.

I hold her close to me, gently running my fingertips across her stomach. I look at her. I'm amazed, because everytime I've looked at her so far, it's like I'm first casting my eyes on her. Like her stunning beauty draws me in and I just get lost so easily.

"You're in your head again, aren't you?" she smiles.

"Sorry." I laugh. She kisses me slowly, her lips first brushing against mine, her soft tongue slipping in between my lips. I pull away, and lean my head against hers. "Do you want some coffee?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, love some."

Reluctantly, I extracted myself from her arms, and got out of bed, grabbing a t-shirt and a pair if shorts, tossing them at her. "They're clean." I smiled, and pulled another shirt over my head. "How do you-… no don't tell me… white with two?"

Emily stares at me from the bed. "Impressive!"

I tap a finger to my temple and smile. "Not a lot I forget." I blow her a kiss and walk out to the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N#2: Well, it couldn't ALL be smut... There had to be some conversation/plot in there...**

***snicker***

**More soon...**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	8. Pancakes

**A/N: Greetings!**

**I've had a spare a few minutes to myself, so it am posting the next part of this. When I wrote this, I literally wrote it all in two or three separate documents in alternating parts, and some of the parts tend to be quite short, so I've been posting two sections per chapter, sometimes three (depending how short).**

**This chapter contains a Cigarette Warning™, so use it in good health. Also, pancakes!**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Never have, never will. Any and all typos, blah blah blah monkeys and squirrels.**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

Katie would have a fit if she saw me wearing this shirt. It's got a pig on it. A cutesy looking little piglet. I giggled as I looked in the mirror, finding it adorable. It was large on me, too, making it look a little more comical. Not only that, it had the scent of something that was becoming familiar to me, vanilla, and Naomi.

I ran my fingers through my hair, smoothing it out so it didn't look like a bad combination of bed/sex hair, and then went out into the kitchen, sitting at the table. I watched her as she moved around the kitchen, her black shirt tucked into a pair of long shorts, and her long hair flowing down over her shoulders. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered frantically, as I took in the sight of her before me.

Naomi turned around and caught sight of me, getting startled in the process. "Jesus! Wow, you're quiet." she laughed. "Uh… breakfast? I make mean pancakes?" she asked.

My eyes widened. "How did you _know?_"

"Know what?"

I stare at her. "My favourite breakfast?"

"Seriously?" Naomi raises her eyebrow. I grin and nod slowly. "Wow. I hope mine meet your expectations, then!" she says, with a hint of nervousness. "Oh, uhh…" she says, placing a mug of coffee in front of me. I nod my thanks and take a sip, allowing it to warm my insides. I watch her as she cooks, taking in the sight of her. She really is rather beautiful. Reminder to self: text Effy and thank her profusely for dragging her out Friday night.

She leans up to grab a couple of plates from a cupboard above her, and her shirt lifts just high enough to expose a small patch of skin just above her waistband. I sigh, the things I'm seeing in my head would make a nun blush. Or possibly renounce Catholicism. Suddenly, she freezes, and turns to me, with the cheekiest smirk on her face.

"Perve." she grins.

I feel myself blushing a deep shade of red. "Not my fault you're easy on the eyes, Campbell." I grin back.

"_Ha_." Naomi smirks, turning back to the frying pan.

In short order, she is done cooking and sets a plate down in front of me with a stack of pancakes, topped with banana and strawberries. "Ta-da!" she says, before clicking her fingers, turning to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of maple syrup. "Breakfast is served." she says, sitting down opposite me. She picks up the syrup and squirts a generous amount on top of her plate. She smiles at me and hands me the bottle, and I squirt some over my own. Some syrup accidentally drops onto the table, and I swipe it up with my finger, licking it off.

I hear Naomi's fork drop to the table, and I look up at her. Her jaw has almost hit the table, and she is looking at me with raw lust in her eyes. My eyebrow raises and the corner of my mouth curves in a smirk. "Cat got your tongue?" I grin.

"Uh... Ah… Jesus." Naomi stutters. I giggle as I pick up my fork and dig in. The first mouthful is like a taste explosion, light, fluffy and sweet, with a slight tang from the strawberries, and I can't help the soft satisfied moan that escapes, as my eyes close and I savour the bite. "These are the best pancakes I've ever had in my life." I mumble, opening my eyes to meet hers.

"Do you always look like you're going to have an orgasm when you eat?" she asks, her voice shaky in its tone.

I snicker. "No. Just when it comes to your pancakes." I wink and she blushes.

"Eat up." she says, beginning to demolish her own plate.

"In a hurry?" I grin.

Her eyes lock with mine into an intense stare. "Yeah. You're turning me on so much, I almost can't stand it."

I giggle, and deliberately slowly take another mouthful, half closing my eyes while I continue to stare at her. I continue this, until I'm down to the last couple of bites.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" she smiles, nearly as finished as I am.

"Like. You. Wouldn't. Believe." I grin, skewering the last pieces of banana and pancake, and seductively popping them into my mouth. I placed the knife and fork together on the plate, and pushed it away slightly. "Best breakfast ever." I smile.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Naomi grins, as she finishes hers. I stand up and pick up both plates, carrying them to the sink. I pick up a sponge and look around for the dish detergent.

"Leave it… I'll do it later." she says, sliding her arms around my waist from behind. I lean backwards into her embrace, and feel soft kisses moving across my neck. One of her arms wraps right around my stomach. "God, you're gorgeous." she whispers, the feel of her around me setting me on fire and causing me to shiver.

Her hand moves up under the shirt I'm wearing and lightly strokes my stomach on the way up to my nipples, gently rubbing them between her fingers. I start squirming in her arms as my breathing quickens. Her hand travels down until it gets to the shorts, not stopping before sliding its way in. "Christ…" she whispers, her fingers finding me wet.

Half a laugh leaves me. "You're not the only one who was turned on…" my voice comes out very husky, and I gasp as she begins to slide her fingers up and down my clit.

"Do you know how much it took for me to let you finish breakfast?" she whispers low in my ear. I groan and nod, as she rubs me back and forth. "I was so close to fucking you right there on the table…" she hisses.

My hand reaches to the back of her neck and grabs at her, as she reaches down and slips two fingers inside me. "Oh…Fuck… Naomi…" I cry, as she slowly and deliberately fucks me with her fingers. Her other fingers reach up to my nipple and rubs it in between them. It sends shockwaves right through me. "Please…" I moan, as her fingers move faster inside me, building up the pleasurable pressure inside me.

Naomi slides her tongue down my neck and gently begins sucking on the already sensitive spot on my neck, and my memory flashes back to the night before. "God, baby… don't stop doing that..." she moves her fingers in a more insistent rhythm inside me and I feel her lips on my neck, sucking harder, sending sensations right through to my clit, which she is now rubbing with her thumb.

"Come for me." she whispers, and crying out her name, I shudder as the pleasure tears through me and I come hard in her arms. She holds me in a tight embrace as the sensation ebbs away. "Ohhh my god…" I sigh.

I spin around and wrap my arms tight around her, burying my head in her shoulder. My fingers thread through the ends of her hair and I tilt my head to look up at her. "I'm drowning, Naomi." I whisper quietly. Her brow furrows, and she looks confused. "I drown deeper every second I spend with you. I drown in your eyes, your kisses, your touches, everything. It's exciting and scary all at the same time."

"Oh, Emily…" she pulls me closer, if that's possible, and kisses the top of my head. "Mind if I drown with you, then?"

Emily looks up at me and smiles, shaking her head. "We'll rescue each other."

Her lips meet mine and she kisses me tenderly.

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

"Do you really have to go?" I ask her, as we lie on the couch together.

"Where?"

"Your dinner."

Emily nods slowly. "I wish I didn't have to, but if I don't, I'll never hear the end of it."

"I thought you and your mum don't really talk?"

"We don't, but Katie will cop it from her, and then I'll cop it from Katie." she explains.

"Ah." I ponder that for a minute. "I guess it's strange to me... Being an only child and all."

Emily lightly traced circles on my stomach. "I won't spend anymore time there than I have to… I'll text you when I get back, yeah? And we can get together then."

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I just feel…"

"What?"

I link my fingers with hers. "I feel like we're inseparable."

Emily giggled. "I know... But if you think a couple of hours is going to be bad, what about when we have classes?"

I groaned. "Oh… I don't want to think about it now."

"When is your next class?"

"Tuesday morning." I sigh. "You?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank Christ for mobiles, eh?" I chuckle. Emily's mobile vibrated on the table. "Ah. Your phone."

Emily checked the message and frowned. "Katie is going to pick me up from mine at five."

I looked at the time, it was three thirty. "May I walk you back?" I asked.

Emily kissed me softly. "I love how sweet you are. Yes, you may. But first, I think I should round up my clothes from last night." she grinned.

Begrudgingly, we got off the couch and Emily picked up her clothes and got dressed. I changed my shirt and slipped on a pair of sneakers. We left the flat shortly afterwards.

It was a sunny afternoon, not that we'd noticed, being in our little self contained bubble all morning. Emily's fingers linked with mine as we walked, and I couldn't get over just how happy that small gesture made me feel. The butterflies in my stomach were calm for the moment, but they were still there, and it's something I was not used to.

"Are you always this in your head?" Emily asked, bringing me back to reality.

I turn to her and smile. "Sometimes. I just think a lot, that's all."

"About what?"

"Well… life… the world… but just then I was thinking of how good it is to feel your hand in mine. I can't really remember the last time I felt this good."

Emily gripped my hand a little tighter in hers. "Im glad. And I know what you mean, I haven't felt this good in a long time either."

"I was also thinking you might want to wear a shirt with a collar to dinner." I smirked, running my fingertip lightly down the large hickey on her neck. She shivered visibly at the touch, and blushed.

"If you didn't remind me, Katie would have." she laughed, as we turned into her street. We made our way to the door, and she turned to me. She linked her hands behind my neck and I leaned my head down to kiss her slowly, our tongues intertwining with each other. I pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, until she finally pulled away, breathless. "Stay For a bit?"

I nodded, and we went inside.

* * *

**A/N#2: The next chapter will probably be up fairly quickly... I'm slowly clearing out my document list by deleting all the chapters of RU that are still live.**

**Reviews are welcome, as always.**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	9. Family Dinner

**A/N: Look at this, another update? It's true, it's really true!**

**:-P**

**This chapter contains a Cigarette Warning™, so use it wisely/in good health/etc.**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I own an iPad and an active imagination, though. You're welcome. Any and all typos are not my fault. (Well, maybe a little.)**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

I was _so_ tempted to blow off the Fitch Family dinner, but I knew if I did, Katie would be merciless in her nagging, with the 'if me and James have to suffer, so do you', and 'I need you to be there'. Truth was, she only needed me there so mum didn't only have to harass her about how she wasn't married and settled down yet. Looks like I was just going to have to suck it up, as per usual.

I opened the door, and tossed my keys on the table. It was only four in the afternoon now, so I had at least one hour left before being marched into the gates of hell.

"Drink?" I asked Naomi. "I could do with a vodka."

"Sure."

I got two shot glasses out of the cupboard, and the vodka from the freezer. I poured us both a shot each. "Cheers." I said, before tipping mine back. The vodka only slightly burned on its way down, due to it being chilled.

"Wow, that's cold." Naomi said, after drinking hers. I poured another two shots, and finished my second. Naomi raised an eyebrow at me. "Planning on getting trashed?" she asked, amused.

I shook my head. "No, but this will calm my nerves."

"A spliff would be better." Naomi joked.

I laughed. "You're not wrong there." The vodka settled nicely and I put the bottle back in the freezer. "Right, I need to shower and get changed. I won't be too long…make yourself at home." I kiss her softly and move into my bedroom. I root through my wardrobe and find something sedate enough to wear to dinner. And by sedate, I mean conservative. _Boring_. **_Yawn_**.

Making sure there was a towel handy, I took a shower, at that second wishing I had dragged Naomi in with me. I started thinking about her body and how it would feel, wet and naked against mine. I stopped myself before I got carried away, and finished washing myself, turning the water off. I emerged a short while later, in a knee length black skirt, and a turquoise button up shirt, stockings and heels.

Naomi whistled as I walked back into the lounge. "Christ, you look… gorgeous."

I scoffed. "I look _boring_. I look like a fucking secretary or something."

Naomi raised her eyebrow at me. "Nuh uh… Seriously. _Really_ fucking sexy."

"You think so?" I asked, blushing furiously.

Naomi stepped closer to me and wrapped her arms around me. "Emily, if you weren't about to go out, I wouldn't care that you took the time to get dressed just now. I'd strip you and take you where you stood." she whispered quietly in my ear, a shiver running right through me.

"Really?" my voice croaked. She looked at me, and I could see the lust in her eyes. I looked over at the clock. Four thirty. And Katie was usually early. "Fuck it…" I whisper, as I crash my lips against hers and kiss her passionately. "I want you. Now." I groan, as my lips break from hers and I pick up the bottom of her shirt, slipping my hands up her back. "If we make it quick…"

Naomi nods and her hands glide over my hips and the fabric of my skirt slides up over my thighs. "Together, yeah?" she mumbles, in between kisses, as her hand drifts up my thighs, her palm settling over my knickers.

"Yeah," I reply, my hand slipping into her shorts, moaning softly as I feel the wetness in her underwear. I kiss down her neck as I rub her swollen clit, sucking on her neck as she groans and pushes my knickers aside, pushing her fingers deep inside me. "Oh god yes…" I moan, as she thrusts into me, my own fingers dipping down inside her warmth. She kisses me deeply as we frantically drive each other closer.

"Is she usually... Oh _god_...on time?" Naomi asks, panting, as my thumb finds her clit.

"Early usually. But… I don't fucking care… oh fuck, right there…_yes!_" I groaned in reply, "…least she doesn't have a key…"

Her eyes meet mine as we both get closer. She curves her fingers inside me, hitting the right spot, and I groan loudly. "Ems… come with me..." she moans, and I curve my fingers inside her, moving against each other. I bury my head in Naomi's shoulder, as we both cry out together, shuddering against each other as our shared orgasm grips us both.

Her lips find mine and she kisses me slow and deep. Just as we break apart, there is a knock on the door. I look at the clock. It's four forty-five.

"Told you." I laugh, as we untangle ourselves. I walk to the door and open it.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Ems. You do realise you have a _MASSIVE_ hickey on your neck?" Katie says, as she catches sight of me.

"Subtle as ever, Kay. Come on in, I'll be right with you. Oh, you remember Effy's friend from the other night?" I say, rolling my eyes as I let her in.

"Yeah. Naomi, right?" Katie says, with a hint of disdain in her voice.

"Nice to see you again, Katie." Naomi says.

"Whatever. Are you ready, or what?" she asks me, ignoring Naomi.

I exchange glances with Naomi. "Oh yes. Ready as I'll ever be." I smirk. A small smile crosses Naomi's lips.

"Right, well, traffic will be a bitch so let's get going." Katie moans, walking out the door.

"I'll just get my keys..." I say, turning back to Naomi. She pulls me into her arms and I kiss her slowly. "At least… I'll be preoccupied… so it won't be so bad. I'll text you, ok?"

Naomi nods and hugs me close. "I'll miss you."

"I know. So will I, even though it's only for a couple of hours."

"COME ON, EMS, PULL YOUR FINGERS OUT!" Katie yells from the car.

We both snicker at her choice of words, and I grab my keys and phone. I walk outside, Naomi in tow.

"Must you yell shit like that in the middle of my street? I have to live here, you know."

"Well, how else am I supposed to get your attention while you're sucking face with blondie?" Katie scoffed.

"Try and have an ok night." Naomi says, sympathetically as she opens the passenger door for me.

"Thanks, babe. I'll see you later." I reply, kissing her on the cheek and getting into the car. "Come on, then, Katiekins. Let's get this fucking torture over with." I mutter, as she starts the car and we drive off.

* * *

Katie turned onto the motorway and adjusted the mirror. "So, how was your date last night?" she asked.

"You mean dinner that I told you wasn't really a date, even though you insisted it was because we'd shagged and spent the night together?" I said, sarcastically.

"Er… _yeah_."

"It was great, if not for the waiter continually offering us Poppadums every five minutes." I laughed. "No, really. It was a good meal, and good company. I had a great night."

"So, explain to me why she was at yours just now?"

A flash of memory hits me, one of Naomi and I locked in the embrace we shared not long ago. A smile crosses my lips.

"Hellooooo? Earth to Emily?" Katie snaps, bringing me back to the car.

"What? I spent the night at her place and she saw me home."

"At five in the afternoon?"

"Argh, what IS it with you and the third degree? We slept late, not that it's really any of your business, she cooked me breakfast and we hung out for a while, and then she walked me back to mine."

"Did you shag?"

"_KATIE!_"

"Alright, ok… jeez. I'm just asking. Here…" she says, opening the glovebox, "…use the concealer, you look like you've been mauled." she continues, handing me a small tube.

"I wasn't complaining…" I said, smugly, as I flipped down the sun visor to use the mirror.

"Ew. I don't need to hear it! But you know mum will have a fit."

"Yes, in case you hadn't noticed, Kay, I don't care what Jenna will say." I muttered, applying the concealer to my neck.

"Don't give her anymore cause to start on you than she already-"

"Katie, she will anyway, regardless. Dinner always ends badly, and if it wasn't for dad and James…"

"…you wouldn't bother, I know."

I pull out my phone and type out a text.

"_As much as I miss my dad and brother, I'm already regretting this. Katie won't shut up! xEmsx_"

I hit send. "It might be more tolerable if Jenna learned to cook something edible." I sulked.

"Tell me about it. I'm going out for pizza after." Katie laughed. "You staying the whole dinner this time?"

"Depends how much Jenna annoys me." I reply, as my phone vibrates.

"_Aw. :( I miss you too. I'm home now… doing a bit of study to pass the time. xNx_"

"Who are you texting?" Katie asks.

"Tall, blonde, smart, very sexy, fantastic in bed."

"Says you. Naomi then? What is it with you and her?"

I laughed. "Katie, I don't think you would understand it."

I type out another text.

"_Katie wants to know who I'm texting...haha. xEmsx_"

"What do you mean I wouldn't understand?"

"The last guy you slept with… did you imagine waking up in his arms the next morning, or did you slip out before he woke up?"

"Duh, slipped out. Why?"

"Mmm, and why do you think I don't shag as many girls as you do guys? Not because I'm boring, because I'd much rather get to know someone before I sleep with them, and honestly, I'd much rather it meant more than just a quickie with someone I'm not going to see again." I explained, as my phone vibrated once more.

"_Ooh, and what did you tell her? xNx_"

"_I said, and I quote: 'tall, blonde, smart, very sexy, fantastic in bed.' :) xEmsx_"

"That's awfully teenager of you, Ems." Katie scoffs.

"No, having a one night stand is teenagerish. I was being romantic."

Katie laughs.

"Anyway, you can't talk. The last guy? Danny? Total sleazebag, even before you caught him shagging Brandy."

"How can you be sure of that?"

"Kay, he tried hitting on me more times than I can count. He also got away with the odd grope when he thought you were me."

"He didn't?! Prick!" Katie snapped, as she turned off the motorway.

My phone vibrates again.

"_Wondered why my ears were burning. Bugger studying, all I can think of now is you in my bed. Tease. xNx_"

I smile and type reply.

"_This is going to be the longest dinner ever, even if I leave early. I miss being in your arms, I feel so much safer there. xoxo xEmsx_"

"You said she made you breakfast?" Katie asks.

"Huh? Oh, yeah… after you rang this morning."

"What did you have?"

I grin. "Pancakes with strawberries and banana, and coffee."

"Pancakes. She made you pancakes. Isn't that-"

"Totally my favourite breakfast. Yes."

I can tell Katie is fighting off the urge to gag. "What else did you get up to?"

I laugh, dryly. "You don't really want to know."

"Right."

Another reply reaches my mobile.

"_And I miss you being in them. Feel kinda empty without you around xoxo xNx_"

I type back.

"_Nearly there, so will text soon, promise. Feeling empty without you too, babe xoxo xEmsx_"

Katie pulls into my parents driveway, and switches off the engine.

"How's my neck?" I grin, lifting my head slightly.

"You might want to do up the collar..."

"I might. But I really don't. Jenna can just deal with it."

"Emily…" Katie says, "…try and be civil, ok? I don't like it either."

"_Civil?_ To the woman who can't even acknowledge me for who I am?"

"Please, Ems. I hate it when these dinners dissolve into arguing."

"Yeah well, next time don't harass me to come." I mutter, opening the door and getting out of the car.

* * *

"Hey bitches!" James says, as he opens the door for us.

"Fuck off, worm." Katie replies, ruffling his hair.

"Emily, shagged any fit girls lately?" He asks me, with a cheeky grin.

"None of your fucking business, perve." I say, smacking the back of his head.

"Is that you, girls?" dad says, as he comes into the hallway.

"Hi dad!" I say, as he pulls me into a fierce hug.

"Hello Emsy, love. How are things?"

"I've been good, dad. How are you?" I follow him into the lounge room.

"Good, love. Business is good. How is… what was her name again?"

"Mandy… and I'm not with her anymore, dad."

"Oh. Sorry to hear it."

"She looked fit, but was a bit mental." James pipes up. "I would have fucked her, though."

Dad smacks James around the back of the head. "Ten reps on the naughty bar, boy. Go!"

"Why why _why?!_" he exclaims, as he trudges off to the bar.

"The girls are here, then?" I hear my mother say, from the doorway.

"Yes, love."

"Alright then, to the table all of you. Dinner is ready."

We move into the dining area and take our seats at the six seater table. Before I sit down, I send a quick text.

"_God, it's like going into the fucking lion's den. Be my knight in shining armour? xEmsx_"

Right as I sit down I get a reply.

"_How do you propose I do that, m'lady? ;) xNx_"

"_We are just starting dinner. Call me in about half an hour? xoxo xEmsx_"

"_You got it, gorgeous. :) xNx_"

I set my phone to loud and place it on the table. Katie just glares at me. I catch her eyes and shake my head.

Dinner is not really a surprise, the infamous artichoke and beetroot soup makes its usual appearance.

"So, Katie, how are you? Seeing anyone?" my mother asks.

"Not at the moment, mum. Too busy studying."

"Surely you don't spend all your time studying? I'm sure you have time to meet a nice young man." I couldn't help but notice her glare at me when she said that.

"Well in between study, lectures and the gym as well as my limited social life, I guess I don't have much time."

"Oh, that's a shame. And what about you, Emily? Still no boyfriend?"

"We've had this discussion already. Several times." I say, flatly.

"Nonsense, it's a phase, it'll pass once you meet the right man." she continued.

"I've known since I was fourteen. Bit _long_ for a phase, don't you think?"

Katie clears her throat and glares at me.

"At fourteen you're too young to know what you want. You'll come round once you get a bit older."

"Yeah, right. That's why I'm nearly twenty one and _STILL_ don't fancy cock." I scoffed.

Jenna gasps. "Emily! Language!"

Luckily, my phone rings itself into life. I make a point of checking the display first. "Excuse me, I have to take this. By the way, Jenna, learn to fucking cook, your soup tastes like _bollocky wankshite_."

Katie chokes on her mouthful, trying not to laugh, as I get up and walk outside, answering my phone.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" are my first words.

"_Glad I could help._" Naomi laughs. "_Is it complete torture?_"

I sigh. "Actually, you've probably saved me from an ear bashing. I just plainly told my mum that I'm nearly twenty one and still don't like cock anymore than I did at fourteen."

"_Bet that went down well._" Naomi said, giggling.

"I'm yet to find out, that was right before you rang." a short pause. "God, I fucking miss you. It's ridiculous, I don't understand it."

"_I know, Em. You and me both. Any idea how much longer you will be?_"

"Well, considering I also told Jenna her soup sucks, I assume not very long. I'm actually tempted to ask dad to give me a lift back just to avoid the slanging match. I really don't want to be here, Naoms. It's making me pissed off and bitter and I'd much rather spend the night with you."

"_I'm sorry you're having such a shit time, Em._" Naomi replies. "_As soon as you get back, I'll be right over, ok? Just let me know._"

"I will. And… Naomi?"

"_Yeah, baby?_"

"Thanks again."

I hang up and take a deep breath. I had to get out of here, and fast. I walked back into the house and sat down at the table.

"Dad, can you give me a ride back to mine… something has come up."

"I can take you back, Ems." Katie says.

I glare at her. "No, I'd much rather dad took me."

"Sure, Emsy. I'll get my keys." he says, standing up.

"Don't you have anything else to say, young lady?" the icy tone of my mother creeps in.

"To _you? _No. I'm tired of keeping my mouth shut just to keep the fucking peace around here."

"_Emily!_"

"And honestly, I'd much rather spend my time with someone who accepts me for who I am, and not someone who has their head so far up their arse in denial."

"Now listen-"

I saw my dad standing in the doorway out of the corner of my eye.

"NO, _you_ listen. The only reason I come to this fucking charade once a month is for dad and James, because I don't see them often enough. But _YOU_, and your constant non-acceptance of who I am, is quite frankly, fucking _ridiculous_. I can do without it, and I'm not putting up with it tonight."

You could have heard a pin drop. Even James sat there with his jaw nearly on the table, and Katie looked like she was about to go spare.

"I think it's time you left, young lady." mum said, quietly.

"Well that _clearly_ makes two of us." I say, getting up. I stand behind James and hug his shoulders, ruffling his hair. "Love you, you little perv. Call me and we'll get together, ok?"

"Sure, bitch."

"Bye, Kay." I said, leaving the house. I stood outside for a few minutes, and I could hear the argument going on in the kitchen. While I wait for dad, I type a text.

"_Dad's bringing me home. As soon as he's done listening to Jenna rant her face off. xEmsx_"

I hear the door click shut behind me. "Well, that was-"

"Oh, shut up, Katie. I don't want to hear it." I say, as dad comes through the door.

"Ready, Emsy love?"

"Yeah, let's go." I reply, walking to the car and getting in.

"I'm sorry about that, dad." I say, once we are driving. "...she just…"

"I know, love. She's very…"

"Bigoted? Homophobic?" I offer.

"I was going to say old fashioned."

"Right." I scoff.

"She wants what is best for you, love." dad says.

"Shouldn't she want me to be happy?"

"She does. We both do."

"Yeah well…" I sigh, "…you, I believe. But it's hard to believe it from someone who constantly tells you you're not normal, simply because of who you choose to love. It _hurts_ me, dad."

I get another text.

"_How long will you be? xNx_"

"_Not long. Maybe twenty minutes, tops. Meet me there? xEmsx_"

"_Of course. xoxo xNx_"

"Emily…" dad says, "…your mum will calm down."

"Yeah, but she'll still treat me the same way as she always does."

"Emsy…"

"Dad… I'm not going to come to dinner for a while. I think it's best."

"Ok, love. You know I love you very much."

"I love you too, dad. But I can't do it anymore."

"I know. How are you really, though? Everything ok?"

I think for a minute. "Actually, yeah." I smile. "I met a girl the other night."

"Oh...Someone special?"

"Well, I think so. Her name is Naomi. She's smart, funny and rather beautiful. I like her a lot."

"That's good, love. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks, dad."

We turn into my street, and I spot Naomi sitting on the steps of my flat. Dad pulls up in front, and Naomi stands up. I get out of the car and walk to Naomi and hug her close to me. "Thank you." I whisper.

"Glad I could be here."

I turn to my dad. "Dad, this is Naomi."

"Hello, Mr Fitch." Naomi says, nodding.

"Hello, Naomi. Please, call me Rob. Emsy was just telling me about you."

"All good though, I promise." I assure her. "Dad, thanks for the lift home… sorry for ruining dinner."

"Not your fault, love. Be sure you call me, or drop by the gym, ok? Don't be a stranger."

"I will, dad. See you."

"Bye, Rob. Was nice to meet you."

"Same. Take care, girls." he says, as he drives off with a wave.

"Well… I take it dinner was eventful?" Naomi asks.

I sigh. "That's _one_ way of putting it. Come inside and I'll tell you all about it." I say, opening the door.

We both go inside and I shut the door behind us.

* * *

**A/N#2: Up next, a little debrief.**

**Reviews most welcome.**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	10. Keep Me Calm

**A/N: And now, the aftermath of the family dinner.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Active imagination, yada yada yada. Any and all typos may or may not be mine. Haven't decided.**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

I follow Emily inside and she takes her shoes off. I do the same, slipping my sneakers off.

I watch her as she goes into the kitchen and gets the vodka out of the freezer, grabs a couple of glasses, and comes into the lounge, setting it all on the coffee table.

I sit down on the sofa. "Em… sit down, babe."

She sits next to me and I open the vodka and pour a couple of shots. I slide one over to her, which she drinks, and I drink the other.

"I couldn't stand it…I just…" Emily says, as I pour another couple of shots. She drinks one and smiles, starting to laugh. "The look on her face when I told her that her soup sucks." she shakes her head. "I told dad I wasn't going for a while. Think it's better that way."

Emily sighs and lays back against the cushions. "I've known I was gay since I was fourteen, Naomi. I came out to my family at seventeen, I'm nearly twenty one and my mother still thinks its a phase that I'll get over. She says I'm too young to know. That was when I said I still didn't fancy cock. Then I told her that I'd much rather spend time with someone who accepts me and doesn't have their head up their arse in denial."

"And… what did she say to that?"

"I didn't really give her a chance to say anything. I basically told her what I told you this morning, that I only go for dad and James. And I also said her not accepting me for who I am is fucking ridiculous."

I finish my shot and pour us both another. "And then?" I ask, necking the vodka, which was thawing slightly, so it burned on its way down.

Emily shrugged. "She said it was time I left, I agreed, dad drove me home. Katie offered to drive me back, but she would have ranted at me all the way back, and that would have ended badly." she continues, pausing to drink another shot, "I wanted to actually get home to you, and not end up… well. Never mind."

"Hey…" I say quietly, pulling Emily into my arms, "It's ok, you're here now."

She lays her head on my shoulder and cuddles into me. "Thanks for being here, it really means a lot to me, Naomi."

"No need to thank me, babe. I wanted to be here too."

She closes her eyes and sits quietly for a few moments, just breathing. "Stay with me tonight?" she asks, quietly.

I nod. "I wouldn't leave you alone after all that. I'd feel better if I was here with you."

"Thank you." she says, kissing me softly.

"You know what you need?" I ask.

"What?"

"A nice hot shower and a lie down."

Emily smiles. "Sounds like a good idea. Although the vodka has calmed my nerves somewhat."

"I can tell. Why don't you go do that, and I'll meet you in bed."

Emily nods and gets up, going into the bathroom. While I wait, I go into her room and take my jeans and socks off, and get into bed, slipping under the duvet. I knew, that even though she wasn't there long, dinner had upset Emily. I couldn't believe the attitude of her mother. But then, I guess I was so used to people being accepting, like my own mother, and not as homophobic as Emily's. Her dad seemed like a nice bloke, though, and didn't give me daggers or anything when he met me, so I guess the only one who _wasn't_ cool with it was Jenna Fitch.

"Thinking again, Campbell?" Emily asks, standing in the  
doorway, in a bathrobe.

I look up and smile. "Feeling better?"

She nods, and moves to her side of the bed. She takes off the bathrobe and gets in beside me. Her arms wrap around me, and I feel calmness settle over me, as she softly kisses my shoulder. "It's so good being with you," she says, quietly. "Like I'm safe, and I don't have to worry… it's like all my fear disappears when I'm with you."

"Makes perfect sense." I say, gently stroking her arm. "I feel the same way."

Emily's phone rings through the flat, and Emily groans. "You want me to grab it for you?"

"Ugh, no… it'll be Katie and I don't want to talk to her right now." Emily grumbles. "She earbashed me enough on the way there."

"About what?"

"You, for starters. Wanted to know how our date went last night."

"It wasn't a date, though… was it?"

"I didn't really intend it as such when I asked you, no. But Katie just… well, she's always misreading things. And then she was giving me the third degree about Jenna, and just making her usual sniping comments. Oh, and if you hurt me, she'll kick your arse."

I laugh. "She said that?"

"Well… she actually said that last night, but I forgot to tell you."

"Oh."

"What else did you get up to tonight?"

"Not much. Tried to study for a bit, but gave up after a while. I was… worried about you, actually "

"Why?"

"Im not sure why. Maybe it's because I knew you were in a difficult situation. I just... didn't feel right."

"Aw, babe."

"I knew it would upset you somehow, and I think I felt a little upset myself because of it." I say, tucking a strand of hair behind Emily's ear.

Emily sighs. "Jenna Fitch, upsetting those she hasn't even met."

I turn to her and take her hand in mine. "Emily, I was worried about you. I could care less about your mum. Not meaning to be rude, but I'd like to give her a piece of my mind, because to me, she's a fucking bitch for treating you like that."

"It wouldn't work."

"I know that, I can see that from what's happened tonight. But I take it sort of personally when someone I love gets treated like shit, simply because of who they want to be with."

"Someone you what?" Emily asks.

Oh shit.

"Someone I… uh… love. I said that, didn't I?" I say, quietly. "Wow."

"Naomi?"

"Yeah?"

She kisses me tenderly. "I love you." she whispers. "I think I fell for you the minute I saw you. And I don't care how many people think its crazy, because I don't think it is. So long as you're with me… I'll be ok."

I turn to face her and pull her close to me, kissing her slowly. "I love you, too."

And for the first time in my life, I meant it.

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

I don't want to leave my room, for the foreseeable future. It's a nice bubble of warmth and comfort. And love. Because Naomi loves me, and I love her.

But unfortunately, it's Monday, and I have a class this afternoon. And I'm hungry, after not eating anything last night after the disaster that was dinner. But for the moment, I'm watching Naomi sleep. She looks peaceful while she sleeps, as I suppose most of us do. As I'm watching her, I notice her breathing change as she starts to wake up. She stretches and opens her eyes slowly.

"Morning, gorgeous." I smile, leaning over to kiss her softly.

"Morning." she smiles back at me. "How did you sleep?" she asks, yawning.

"Well, thanks to you." I reply, sliding my arm across her stomach and cuddling up to her.

"Mmm. Good, I'm glad."

"I don't I know about you, but I could do with some breakfast. I meant to get something last night, but… you know."

"Yeah. You should have said, I would have brought you something, or made you something."

"It's ok, I wasn't really thinking last night."

"I know."

"Come on, then, sleepyhead, I'll make us some coffee." I smile, kissing her shoulder, and then getting out of bed, pulling on my bathrobe.

I'm in the kitchen, doing the usual coffee making things, when I feel Naomi's arms slide around my waist, hugging me close to her. She softly kisses the side of my neck.

"Hello again." she says, as she hugs me.

"Hey. Have I told you how much I love your arms being around me?" I reply, looking up at her.

"No, but I know it's a mutual feeling." she says.

"Hmm." I smile. "Any idea what you want for breakfast? I think there's an egg or two in the fridge... I was actually meant to go to the supermarket on… shit, Saturday, but never got around to it." I laugh.

Naomi giggles. "Oops… sorry, guess that's my fault."

"Not really. I just didn't remember." I say, opening the fridge. "Oh, there's bread as well. Eggs on toast?"

"Sounds good." Naomi answers. "How about I take care of the coffee?" she says, flicking the kettle on.

"Sure. Oh… no milk!" I remember that Naomi had thrown out the last carton of milk, and it apparently had colonies growing in it.

"It's ok, I take it either way."

"Oh, really?" I giggle. "You do realise how dirty that sounds?"

"Only to those with a dirty mind," she says, "which clearly, you have, babe." she smirks.

"Ha… only when I am around you, cheeky." I reply, gently nudging her. She pulls me close and gently presses her lips against mine, in a slow kiss. Her tongue flicks across my bottom lip and I allow her in, moaning softly as I let her deepen it. Our lips move together in sync until the kettle flicks itself off and we break apart. Naomi kisses my forehead and sets about with mugs and coffee.

A short while later, we are sitting across from each other, tucking into eggs on toast.

"You have uni today, right?" Naomi asks.

I nod. "Yeah, but not until three. So I'm all yours until then."

Naomi smiles, and puts down her fork. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You meant what you said last night, didn't you?" she asks, with a hint of timid curiosity in her voice.

I put my fork down, and look into her eyes, reaching across the table and linking my fingers with hers. "Yes. I meant every word. I know we're a little… cautious, but I feel it, I've thought of nothing much but you since we met."

Naomi nods, gently biting her bottom lip. "Ok. I'm just… nervous I guess. This has all thrown me a bit. I can count the number of relationships I've had on one hand, and this is nothing like any of them. I've never felt this kind of connection before."

"It's ok," I explain. "I'm nervous too. But I know so far that we communicate quite well… and I feel so complete when I'm with you, like everything else sort of slips away, and I feel so good it's like I could explode with happiness. If its not just infatuation, I'm not sure what it is."

Naomi nods in agreement, as she finishes her last corner of toast.

"Did you?" I ask. "Mean it, I mean."

My gaze meets with hers, and eyes are such a clear crystal blue. "Emily, I've never meant anything more. I love you." she says, seriously, kissing my hand.

"I… think this just became the best breakfast ever." I said, shakily. Naomi smiles and squeezes my hand gently.

"So... Are you busy tonight?" She asked.

"No, I don't think so... You?"

She shook her head. "Probably study."

"I don't finish until five... If nothing comes up, can I give you a call?"

Naomi nodded. "Yes, I'd like that very much." She said, quietly. I finished my toast and noticed she seemed to be deep in thought again.

"Alright?" I asked.

She sighed and nodded again. "I'll just...miss you, that's all."

"Aww." I replied. "I'll miss you too. You know you can text me, though. And I can call you on my break!"

"I know."

I stood up and went to sit in Naomi's lap, linking my fingers behind her neck and kissing her softly. "I don't like the idea much either, you know." I whispered, leaning my head against hers. Her response was to brush her lips against mine, barely kissing them. The action was so gentle it made me shiver. I trailed my fingers down her spine as I deepened the kiss, and reached around until I found her fingers, entwining them with mine. "You're coming with me..." I said, as I got up off her lap.

"Where are we going?" She asked me, staring up at me with bright, blue eyes.

I pulled her up off the chair, and smirked, raising my eyebrow and turning in the direction of the bathroom. "Trust me." I husked, as I led her inside and slammed the door behind us.

* * *

**A/N#2: It gets a little...rocky after this, but it's only temporary, I promise.**

**It will be up ASAP.**

**Until then...**

**~GN~ xo**


	11. Something I Can't Control

**A/N: This is where the bubble gets a little burst... But there's partial resolution, and it's not as bad as it seems.**

**Bit of an Angst™ plus Goo™ warning one, this one.**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I'm over this sciatica. Any and all typos blah de blah blah blah...**

* * *

(A series of voicemail messages...sent on Monday...)

_"...Hi, you've reached Naomi. I'm not around right now, so leave me a message._"

"_Naomi, it's me. Look, uh… shit. Look, just call me, ok? I miss you and I don't know what is going on. Ok? I love you… Bye._"

* * *

"_Hi, you've reached Emily, can't come to the phone right now, so leave me a message, and have a great day!_"

_"… I'm hopeless with voicemail… uh… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry. I just, uh, needed some time to myself… I didn't mean to make you worry. Bollocks, I said that already. Uh… fuck. I'm really sorry, Ems. I love you, I do… I just… I'll try you again later... Bye._"

* * *

_"...Hi, you've reached Naomi. Im not around right now, so leave me a message._"

_"…sometimes I wonder whether I just call to listen to your voicemail message just so I can hear your voice again... I miss you… please call me?_"

* * *

"_Hi, you've reached Emily, can't come to the phone right now, so leave me a message, and have a great day!_"

_"...I just wanted you to know it's not your fault. It's me… I know that sounds like a cliché… god. I'm sorry. Maybe next time I'll catch you..._"

* * *

_"...Hi, you've reached Naomi. Im not around right now, so leave me a message._"

"_…No shit it sounds like a fucking cliché, Naomi. (sigh) I'm sorry, I don't mean to snap at you, but… (sigh) never mind. I just miss you terribly. Would you please call me?_"

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

When Emily had left for uni that Monday, we had made tentative plans to get together that evening. I walked back to my apartment, feeling a little bit low, and part of that was the part of me that had started to freak out.

It was bound to happen at _some_ point.

When I got home, I went straight into my room. The first thing I found there, was the scent of Emily… in cotton sheets and pillowcases. And what that did, was set off the internal conflict of my emotions. So I curled up in those sheets, wrapping myself up in the essence of the beautiful redhead that I found myself deeply in love with. And I cried. Because everything had overwhelmed me, the constant thoughts of her, the way I was feeling towards her… my own insecurities. It was t painful, it was just so..._there_.

I cried myself to sleep, and even though she wasn't with me, her scent was enough to let me sleep.

When I woke up, it was 2am. I woke up to find my phone blinking at me from the bedside table. Five texts, all from Emily.

"_I'm done at uni, we still on for tonight? xEmsx_"

"_Hey, I just got home. What are you up to? xEmsx_"

"_Hmm guess you're not near your phone… well, give me a call… I'll make it worth your while :) xEmsx_"

"_Naomi, it's almost ten pm, and I've not heard from you. You ok? I miss you. xoxo xEmsx_"

"_Babe, I'm going to bed. Text me or call me, please? I love you xoxo xEmsx_"

**_Fuck_**.

I've _never_ felt this way. A need for someone _so_ strong that I can barely control it. She made me feel good, _makes_ me feel good, better than I have in ages, but the intensity of what we have together is what _terrifies_ me. I can't control it, and it is the lack of control that is scaring the shit out of me.

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

For three days, we don't speak. We keep catching each others voicemail. At uni, I couldn't concentrate. On the Wednesday, I didn't even bother to go. I cocooned myself in my bed that still felt like she was there.

_Vanilla. The scent of her._

I eventually stopped calling her. Not because I didn't want to, because I _did_ need her, I missed her so much that I could barely stand it. But I thought after a while, maybe I needed to let her come to me in her own time. I wasn't _angry_, I was upset, sure… but I didn't feel any anger.

I just missed the _absolute fuck_ out of her.

So, I'm lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, vanilla invading my senses once more. It's well after midnight, but I can't sleep. That's the other thing. I can't seem to sleep properly unless she's with me. I lay awake at night, longing for the warmth of her body next to mine.

So I'm startled a little when I hear a soft knock at my front door. I grumble to myself and crawl reluctantly out from the vanilla scented sheets of my lonely bed, and pull on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

Another soft knock at the door.

"_Yeah_, hold on." I say, as I get to the door and open it. And my jaw almost hits the floor.

"_Uh_… hi." Naomi says, looking nervous. How can I tell? She's biting her bottom lip, she does that when she's nervous. "Um, look, I understand if you say no, but can I come in? _Please?_"

Stunned, I nod, and allow her indoors. I'm only stunned because she looks like complete shit, even though she's still beautiful. I shut the door behind us and turn to her. Before she says a word, she takes my hand and pulls me into a tight hug, her warm arms wrapping around me. We hold each other for what seems like an eternity until she speaks.

"I've missed you so much, I'm _so sorry_." she whispers to me, sniffling. "I… can we talk?"

"I think that would be best." I reply, quietly. I take her hand and she takes off her sneakers, and follows me into my room where we both sit down on my bed. Her hand grips mine, and for the first time in three days, I look into her beautiful blue eyes, even though they are red ringed, I'd assume from her crying.

"I freaked out a bit." she says, her voice sounding so small. "I… just… I'm so _attached_ to you, you know? A-and it's _not_ something I'm used to… so after you left Monday, I guess I switched off or something, I don't know…"

She runs her fingers through her hair, and sighs. "I'm _really_ fucking sorry, Ems. You deserve so much better than someone who clams up just because they _can't handle_ being without you for five minutes. I'm such a fucking twat sometimes."

"_Hey_… you're here now, though."

"Yeah… I _should_ have been here three days ago." she says, bluntly.

"Naomi… babe, _please_ don't beat yourself up over it."

"You must be so _pissed_ at me."

"What? _No!_ I was just worried. I knew you must have your reasons. But I'm _not_ angry at you, ok?" I reassure her. "Well… I might have been a _little_ frustrated, but not really angry."

"No?" she looks at me, blue eyes wide and searching. I raise my hand to her cheek and gently hold it, shaking my head. "If it were me, I'd be bloody livid."

"It'll take a _lot_ more than that to piss me off, Naomi." I say, softly. "I just need to know why… you need to tell me what's going on in that beautiful mind of yours, ok?" I lay my arm across her shoulder.

"I'm so tired. I've barely slept." she sighs, leaning her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. I lightly rub my palm up and down her back.

"Come on… get in bed with me and we'll talk. I've barely slept well the past few nights either." I crawl into bed and watch as she strips off her jeans and joins me. The proximity of her body makes me tingle inside, because I have not been this close to her in what feels like forever. Her hand reaches for mine under the covers, and our fingers automatically link with each other, as we lay there quietly, each of us staring at the ceiling.

"My dad left my mum right after I was born. Said he couldn't handle being a father." Naomi says, quietly. "I never heard from him again."

I can't help myself. I immediately turn on my side and cuddle into her body, holding her close to me. My arm slides across her stomach.

"Deep down I've _always_ had this fear of rejection. I mean, he rejected me, and he's responsible for my existence on this planet. Mum always did say he was a shitty little prick. I guess that's why I've not been in many relationships, I'm always so _scared_ I'm going to wake up one day and it won't be there. That it'll all be gone like it never happened."

"Babe… I'm not going anywhere." I console her. "And I've _no_ intention of rejecting you."

"I know."

"Then _why?_ What happened on Monday?" I ask.

Her fingertips gently rub against my stomach. "Well," she sighs, "I went home, and I was going to take a shower, but as I got to my room, all I could sense there was you. It's all I could feel. But you weren't there. I got… filled with this emptiness that became so overpowering… I… went to bed and…" she pauses. She lets out a deep breath.

"And?" I nudge, gently.

"I…" she frowns. "This is so _hard_ for me, Ems, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. You can tell me… I'm here for you and _won't_ judge."

She swallows. "I cried myself to sleep and slept until the early hours of the morning." she says, in a shaky voice.

I stare at her. "Oh, _Naomi_… why didn't you call me when you woke up?" I ask.

"I… was in a _bit_ of a state. My mood took a real dive as a result. When I get like that, I get … non communicative. I'm sorry it took me this long to get here. I-I spent the past three days in my flat. I almost didn't leave my room. I've barely eaten and barely slept. And I _feel_ terrible because you were worried about me."

"I'm glad you're here now." I reply.

"Me too. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." I softly kiss her cheek. "What about your lectures?"

"I asked Effy to see my professors and get notes for me."

"You talked to Effy?" How could she talk to Effy and not me?

"Well, no. I texted her. That was the first day...after I called you and got your voicemail."

"Oh." So, she had tried to call me first.

"I want you to know it had nothing to do with you. It was just me and my insecurities."

"Ok, but what are you feeling insecure about?"

"Where do I start?"

"Naomi…"

"Sorry. Didn't mean to be that…"

"It's ok. Babe… you can talk to me about anything, I hope you know that."

She nods. "I do. When I get like that though… it's hard for me."

"I can imagine. But I mean before you get to that point. We can only work if we talk to each other. If we shut each other out, we'll fall apart and I don't want that to happen."

Naomi nods again, slowly. "I didn't mean to." she says, biting her bottom lip. "Normally I wouldn't dream of shutting you out."

"I know." I say, gently. "I'm just saying."

She turns to face me and kisses me softly. My hand rests on her cheek as her lips brush against mine. I lean my head back and gaze into her eyes. I move my hand and brush her fringe behind her ear. How I've missed those beautiful blue orbs.

"I've missed your eyes." I whisper.

"Missed yours too." she says, taking a deep breath. "Em?"

"Yeah?"

"I've _never_ been this much in love with someone." she whispers, as her eyes fill with tears.

I pull her close to me and wrap my arms around her as she buries her head in my shoulder. "Shhhh… it's ok."

"Mfits trmfymng." she says, her voice muffled by my shoulder.

"What?" I half laugh, moving so she can speak.

"It's _terrifying_." she sniffs.

"Terrifying?" I ask, puzzled.

She nods. "You have to understand, Emily. I'm very independent. I don't rely on anyone, get by on my own. Then… you showed up and everything changed. The weekend was so perfect…the time we spent together… god, I've never felt that good in my life." she pauses, and I wipe her cheeks dry with my thumbs. "I think it was when I finally had proper alone time that it all got to me. I over thought. My fears got the better of me, and I freaked out."

"You're scared?"

She nods slowly. "I'm normally so together. But you… what I feel for you is something I can't control. It's so deep, Ems. I couldn't stop it even if I wanted to. Which I _don't_, just so you know... I think I needed this time to get ME back. So I can be there for you, and not…" she stops.

"Not what?"

Confusion crosses her face. "It's going to sound wrong."

"Just tell me."

She takes another deep breath. "I want to be there for you, and not a slave to the way I feel about you. You really struck me, Ems. And it makes me struggle, because how can I be there for you when you need me, if I'm too mired in how I feel about you? I felt like I lost myself, and had to get myself back before I could come back to you."

I remain silent briefly.

"_Christ_. I'm not making sense am I?"

"No, you are. It's just a lot to take in and we are both very tired so it just doesn't seem like it does."

"Oh."

"I think I understand, though. I know you said in the beginning you didn't want to rush it. Do you think we have?"

"Maybe. But…"

"We couldn't resist it even if we wanted to, could we?"

"I don't think that was possible."

I sigh. "So what do we do?"

"You're asking me for an answer? I'm not used to this. This… relationship thing."

Just then, something strikes me. "Naomi?"

"Yeah?"

"I remember you said you could count the number of relationships you have been in on one hand. How-"

"This is the second." she said, interrupting me.

"Oh."

"Yeah. The first was in college. A girl named Sophia. We were together about six months. She was really clingy, though… not at all like you. She had to know what I was doing all the time, and got really mental if she didn't. It got on my nerves in the end, among other things I guess. I ended it, and then she moved away."

"And since then?"

"There's been no one, really... Well, nothing I'd call serious. Definitely no one I fell in love with."

"Did you love her?"

She thinks for a minute. "At the time I thought I did. But in hindsight, no. She couldn't make my heart stop just by walking into a room." she says, quietly, her eyes meeting mine. "Not like you do."

I lean forward and kiss her softly. "I love you."

Naomi nods. "Love you too, Ems."

"You haven't been sleeping right?"

She shakes her head.

"Me neither. Seems I can't sleep as well without you next to me."

She shuffles closer to me and holds me to her. "I'm so sorry. I was being selfish… or self-centred. Something like that."

"I think what we have is stronger than each of us knows." I whisper, stroking her hair softly.

"I think you're right. I'm so sorry I shut you out like that." she says, closing her eyes.

"Sleepy?"

She nods. "Yeah."

"Turn around." she does, and I snuggle in behind her and slide my arm around her waist. "I think it's time we slept."

"Yeah." she mumbles, her her voice tired.

"Naomi?"

"Mmm?"

"Thank you." I kiss the back of her neck and finally drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N#2: Next part up soon.**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	12. I Could Drown Just In Your Eyes

**A/N: Ok, this one is much less angsty, and a little more smutty. Light and hot counters dark and cold, yeah?**

**So, this chapter contains a Cigarette Warning™, use it wisely.**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Bummer. Any and all typos are the property of the iPod on which this tale was typed.**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

I'm awoken the next morning by a buzzing sound. I realise it's my phone, and reach for my jeans to answer it.

"Hello?" I say, quietly, not wanting to wake Emily.

"_Are you gracing us with your presence today? It is almost midday after all._" Effy asks.

"Hi Eff. I don't know yet." I say, quietly.

"_You're almost whispering. Why?_"

"Uh…" I start, looking over at Emily, her eyes closed and still sleeping.

"_Ah. She's still asleep._" I can hear the smirk in her voice.

"...Yeah." I concede. "So was I, actually."

"_Right_."

"Look, I don't know what she's doing today, but…"

"_It's ok, Naoms. I'll talk to your professor. Smith, right?_"

"Yeah. I just… need to spend-"

"_Time with her. I know. And Naomi?_"

"Yeah?"

"_Don't think so much. She cares about you._" How does she _do_ that?

"I know, Eff." I say, as Emily stirs beside me. "I have to go. I'll call you later. And… thanks."

"_No problem. Tell Emily I said hello._" she says, and the line goes dead.

I put my phone on the bedside table and snuggle back down under the duvet, turning to face Emily's half open eyes.

"Hey." she says with a lazy smile, her sleepy voice, low and husky breaking the silence. "Who was that?"

"Effy. She says hello." I reply.

"Oh." Emily smiles. She turns to face me and snuggles close, kissing my cheek softly. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have all week. You?"

"Same as you. I don't think I've slept that soundly since Sunday night."

"My place tonight, then?" I joke.

"What do you mean?" she asks, clearly puzzled.

I smile. "It seems that neither of us sleeps well without the other. We're not that far from each other… maybe we should alternate nights so we get decent sleep."

"One night at mine and one at yours?"

"Yeah. Just a thought."

"Hmm. Best thought I think you've had all week." she grins.

I turn to her and wrap my arms around her, drawing her close to me. "Any plans for today?"

"No… no lectures until tomorrow." she pauses. "Speaking of which… will you be ok?" she asks, with a concerned tone.

I sigh. "I've got lectures myself tomorrow, and I really _should_ attend. I've missed the whole week already, even though Effy has been getting notes for me."

"Well, we can go together then." Emily concludes, kissing my cheek.

I nod. A strange, cold feeling settles in my stomach. It's almost immediately banished by Emily's soft voice.

"Hey. It'll be ok." she says, cuddling closer. "If we miss each  
other we can always text, yeah? And at most it'll only be a couple of hours. And you know what they say… Absence…"

"…makes the heart grow fonder." I finish, a small smile crossing my lips, knowing at once how right she is.

"Yeah."

I lean across and kiss her slowly, our lips merging together.

"Did you have any plans today?" I ask, resting my head on her shoulder.

"I'm supposed to be having lunch with Katie. Speaking of which, what's the-" she is interrupted by her phone ringing. "Shit." she says, reaching for it and answering. "Hi Katie. No, I haven't forgotten. Well, how late am I?" I smirk as I already know what the time is. "Oh. Uh… look, can we do it some other time? I've only just woken up. I was up late last night. No. NO. Well, I've not slept well the past couple of nights, ok?" she sighs. "No, not that, why do you always assume that I was shagging?" she pauses "Look, I'm not going into it now… I'll call you later. Sorry about lunch. Yeah, yeah. Bye." she hangs up and tosses her phone on the duvet.

"Everything ok?" I ask.

Emily nods. "Katie is annoyed, but she'll get over it. I'd much rather spend time with you." she explains, her warm brown eyes meeting mine. She kisses me slowly. "I think we need to."

"Yeah." I smile. "So…what do you want to do? Breakfast? Or… we could hog the couch all day and watch shit television?" I smirk.

"We could do that…" Emily says, "...or we could occupy ourselves in other ways…" she continues.

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" I raise my eyebrow. In reply, she leans over and kisses me slowly, her tongue sliding across my bottom lip. She slips it past my lips as she rolls on top of me, kissing me passionately. Her hands roam up under my shirt and she spreads her fingers over my skin, gently moving them upwards to my breasts. I moan softly into her kiss before my lips part from hers.

"God, I've missed your touch," Emily groans as my own hands slide under her shirt and slide up her back. I push the fabric up her torso and she lifts her arms, allowing me to pull it off her. Her eyes meet mine as I slowly slide my hands up her stomach, pausing below her breasts. My thumbs graze over her nipples, making her breath catch in her throat. I trail my fingers up behind her neck and pull her down to me, crashing my lips against hers, a soft moan escaping her mouth as she kisses me hungrily. She pushes my shirt up my body and I lean forwards to let her pull it off me.

She stretches of on top of me, so we are lying flush against each other, the warmth of her body making me shudder as a low groan emerges from my throat. I slide my fingertips from her shoulders down both arms to her wrists and link my fingers with hers. I stare deep into her eyes, noting the subtle changes in colour… dark brown, light caramel, burnt orange. "Never mind you… I could drown just in your eyes." I whisper, before pressing my lips to hers, in a slow tender kiss. My arms wrap around her and hold her close, my tongue slipping between her lips as the kiss between us deepens. She breathlessly kisses down my neck and across my shoulders, gently grinding her hips against mine before sliding the tip of her tongue gently up my throat. A warm feeling settles low in my stomach.

Her eyes once again meet mine, her fingers running through my fringe. "You're beautiful." she says, her voice low. My eyes close as her fingertips gently touch my face, my breath shallow as she traces over every inch of my features. Her thumb trails over my lips, and I softly kiss it, opening my eyes, to stare right into hers. I realise then that this is what I've missed… apart from just her presence next to me: this sense of intimacy that we have together. This is more than just sex, although sex is always good, well, it's pretty fucking fantastic actually, but this… just being close to one another, exploring each other without actually fucking. Soft kisses, roaming touches…connecting with one another on a level so pure that words are irrelevant.

"We are not meant to be apart." I mumble. "We fit so perfectly together."

"I'm yours and you are mine." Emily whispers.

"Yes." I nod. Her body shifts downwards and she lays her head on my chest, gently kissing my skin.

"Do you think it's coincidence we met?" her voice is soft. "Being that we are so attached…"

"I don't know." I reply. "Maybe I should ask Effy next time I talk to her." I joke. "She seems to know it all."

"Oh yeah?" Emily asks.

"Yeah. She told me earlier that you care about me… and not to think so much." I laugh.

"Mmm. She's right on both counts." she says, her fingertips intertwining with the ends of my hair. I gently kiss the top of her head.

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She turns her head up to look at me. "I love you too. You have no idea how much." she smiles.

We lay there silently for a while, my fingertips lightly stroking her shoulder. She places a soft kiss right over my heart, following it by tracing a heart with her finger over the space where her lips left. I take her hand in mine and place it over my heart.

"It's yours." I whisper.

Emily looks up at me, an unreadable expression on her face. "Are… are you sure?" she asks, her voice sounding timid.

I think briefly. Although it is more brief than I think, seeing as I've done nothing but think about it for the past three days.

"Yes." I whisper, nodding. "It has been since your eyes first caught mine. I feel like we are two halves of the same whole, you and I. Like we're a perfect fit. You're like the missing piece that makes my jigsaw complete."

"Wow." Emily whispers. She places another soft kiss right over both of our hands where they lay on my chest.

"I love you, Emily. Don't forget it, ok?"

"I won't. I love you too."

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

You know what it's like when you get those rare moments of clarity? Like everything suddenly makes absolute perfect sense? I may have known Naomi less than a week, but when she told me I had her heart? Moment of clarity, right there.

It takes a lot to do that. It's not easy to do, because it opens you up, makes you more vulnerable than if you were guarding your heart away under lock and key. Those three days without her were lonely. Now she was with me, and I felt so much calmer, and I knew she felt the same. It was intoxicating lying with her, in more ways than one. It made me feel content in the best way possible.

Her fingertips run through my hair as I lay with my head on her chest, my fingers lazily tracing patterns on her skin.

"What are you thinking?" she asks.

"Mmm. Just thinking I really need to thank Effy for dragging you away from your books last week." I mumble, with a smile. She laughs softly.

"You and me both, babe." she agrees. I move up to sit astride her hips and lean my head down to kiss her slowly. God, how I missed the feel of her lips against my own, so warm and soft. Her tongue slips in between my own lips and I let her in, savouring the feel of it as it moves against my own. Her hands move up my body and she threads her fingers through my hair, pulling me closer as our kiss deepens, soft moans punctuating the soundtrack of our moving lips. A warm feeling of arousal settles low in my stomach, and we break apart, her eyes wide and burning into mine.

She gives me a strange look as I climb off her, getting out of bed. Without saying a word, I take her hand and pull her up so she is standing, and lead her into the bathroom. "Ems, Wha-" I cut her off by kissing her slowly, drawing her warm body close to mine, and wrapping my arms around her. I kiss down her throat and across her shoulders, feeling the chill of the cold room begin to surround us, and she shivers slightly.

"Cold?" I smirk.

"A-a little." she says, her voice hoarse. The proximity of her naked body pressed against mine is the only warmth in the room. I extend my arm and reach into the shower, turning on the water, watching as the steam fills the recess. I step inside under the warm water, allowing it to cascade over my skin drenching me from head to toe. I open my eyes to see Naomi's beautiful blue eyes staring at me, dark and wanting. I lean back against the tiles, resting my head against them. I watch as she drinks me in with her eyes, watching the water drip from my neck, running in rivulets down my breasts, across my stomach, between my legs and down to my feet.

"So…" I begin, my voice low, but audible over the running water, "…are you going to stand there staring…" I continue, staring directly into her eyes, "...or..." I slide my fingertips from my throat slowly down between my breasts, and over my stomach, "...are you going to join me?" I finish, with a smirk. It doesn't take her long. She steps under the water and presses her naked body against mine, our lips meeting in a frenzied kiss. Her fingers grip my hair and tilt my head upwards as she kisses down my neck, causing me to moan softly. Her arm slips between he small of my back and the wall and draws my body closer to hers, her thigh slipping in between mine and resting against my centre. "Oh god..." I groan as her free hand reaches to my breast and gently pinches my nipple, rolling it in between her fingers. She slips her tongue down the wet skin of my neck and gently sucks on that point, sending a wave of warmth right between my legs. My hips thrust towards her and she grinds her thigh into me.

"Fuck…how…did…I…ever…stay…apart…from…you…" she says, in between frantic kisses before sliding her tongue downwards and kissing between my tits and then taking one of my nipples in between her lips. She slowly sucks, the little nub stiffening at the warm wet touch of her mouth. My breathing comes out ragged as her hand slips between us and rests between my thighs. My hands grip her shoulders as she begins to rub my clit with her fingers, her cool blue eyes staring into mine.

"I want you so much..." I manage to croak out, as her fingertips circle around me. "Please..." she slides her fingers down my clit and then pushes them deep inside me, my eyes clenching shut as a loud moan escapes my throat. "Oh fuck…" her fingers almost slide out and then push back inside me, and I am lost to the sensation as she continues thrusting steadily inside me. My nails scrape down her back as the pleasure builds inside me and she groans, capturing my lips in a heated kiss. She devours my mouth with hers, and her tongue slips between my lips to graze against mine.

She kisses down my neck and curves her fingers inside me. "FUCK!" I cry out, as her fingers massage my soaking wet walls, and she starts sucking on my neck. "Oh god, right there!" I moan, "Please…I'm gonna…" the rest of my words lost as my walls clamp down on her fingers and I start to come. The back of my head hits the tiles, my scream echoing off the walls as my orgasm rips through me and stars fill my vision. I barely notice her kisses that move down my body as she kneels beneath me.

"Ohmygod!" My eyes shoot open as I feel her tongue softly flicking against my clit, tracing circles against the swollen flesh. "No… Ohgod don't stop…" I moan, as she licks and sucks at the sensitive little bud. Her fingers begin thrusting inside me again and my hands grip her head, my hips thrusting towards her of their own accord.

"Naomi…fuck me…" I groan as I look down, my eyes meeting the burning lust apparent in her own. All that can be said between us is said in the look that we hold as she sucks my clit into her mouth. I gasp involuntarily as she reaches upwards to pinch my nipple between her fingers, sending shocks right through to where she is tasting me. Her tongue flicks rapidly against my clit and her fingers move faster inside me. She moans against my centre, causing another unchecked whimper to leave my throat.

She pulls away and licks her lips. And my god if that isn't the absolute sexiest thing I've ever seen any girl do. She raises both her eyebrows and shoots a smirk at me, before diving back in to taste my wet quivering flesh. "Oh Christ!" I cry, getting ever close to release. "I'm so close…make me come baby…" I groan, and she doesn't relent, pumping her fingers faster inside me, and flicking her tongue rapidly against my clit. "Ohhh fuck… I'm gonna…" I breathe hard, as a second wave of pleasure floods through me as she makes me come with her fingers and tongue.

She stands and wraps her arms tight around me, kissing my lips slowly, allowing me to taste myself on her tongue. I moan softly into her kiss, my hands gripping her hips lightly. Her mouth leaves mine and I start to giggle. She smiles and joins me, even though she doesn't know why I'm laughing. My hand moves from the back of her neck to sit at the base of her throat, as our laughter dies down, Naomi leans in and kisses me softly as the palm of my hand slides down her stomach, rivulets of water surrounding it. Her lips break from mine and she groans as I slip my fingers inside her wet warmth. Wide blue eyes meet mine as my fingers move inside her, and I move the two of us around so her back is against the tiles. Time to repay the favour.

I kiss her feverishly, our lips merging together in a hot, soft tangle. My palm moves against her clit as I slide my tongue into her mouth, our kiss becoming ever deeper. My free hand reaches up and takes hold of her breast, my thumb brushing over the stiff nipple. I kiss frantically down her neck, unable to get enough of what I had been missing in the days we had spent apart, spurred on by her gentle moans and gasps. "You're mine." I whisper, before sucking hard on her neck, intent on marking her.

"Yes..." she groaned, her hand on the back of my neck, curling into my wet crimson locks and gripping tightly as her breath became shallow while I sucked her tantalising flesh. My lips break free from her neck, and I softly kissed over the tender red mark I had left behind, hearing Naomi's breath catch in her throat. I look up into her eyes to find them staring back at me, darker blue and pleading with me. I relent, and leave kisses all across her neck, pushing my fingers faster inside her as deep as they will go, and she moans loudly.

Slowly, ever so slowly I slide my tongue down her body, pausing to take her nipple between my teeth, biting it gently. She gasps and I smile against her skin as my lips and tongue travel further southwards. When I get to my knees, I softly kiss each of her thighs in turn, slowly moving from her knees upwards.

"Em…please…" she moans, looking down at me with pure want in her eyes. Who am I to resist her? I lean forwards and plunge my tongue between her folds, flicking it against her clit, rewarded with the low primal groan that echoes in the space around us. Her hips gently thrust towards me and I suck her clit into my mouth. "Mmm… don't stop…" she says. Her moans become incoherent as I have no intention of stopping, curving my fingers inside her and thrusting them harder and deeper into her warmth.

"Christ!" she cries, my tongue working faster on her clit, as she grips my shoulder hard, pulling me closer. Her moans reach a peak as I pull her clit between my lips and suck hard, massaging her insides until she clenches around me, an ear piercing scream leaving her lips as her climax washes over her.

I get back to my feet and she yanks me towards her, her lips are on mine and we kiss passionately. When our lips separate, she leans her head against mine. "God, I love you." she whispers.

I reach up to grab the sponge that is hanging from the shower head and pick up the shower gel. I stand back from her, reluctantly breaking free of her embrace, and squirt some of the gel onto the sponge. I watch her watching me as I work up a lather and sensuously spread it over my wet skin, my eyes not leaving hers for a second. She swallows thickly, and watches me with hooded eyes. "You're so fucking beautiful." she says, her voice hoarse. I smile and step under the spray, rinsing off before I reach forwards, touching the sponge to her skin, spreading the strawberry scented suds all over her body.

"Turn around." I say, huskily. She does and I rub the sponge from the back of her neck all across her back sliding down to her arse and back up again. I place my hand between her shoulders and push her gently until her head rests against the tiles, the water washing away the soapy suds. I place the sponge back in its usual place and wrap my hands around her stomach, leaning flush against her, my tits pressing into her skin. I reach down and touch her again, my fingers rubbing slowly against her clit, building up a slow rhythm. I kiss between her shoulder blades, feeling the vibration in her body as she moans at my touch. Her hand reaches up and rests on the back of my neck, her breathing coming in rapid pants as I rub faster, her body shuddering as she gets closer. I push her against the wall, her nipples meeting the chill of the cold tiles, and she starts to come, her hips thrusting of their own accord. She throws her head back and a single loud moan escapes her, "Emily!" as the pleasure of her orgasm floods through her body.

She leans her head against the tiles again, breathing hard as I reach over and turn off the taps, the sound of rushing water slowing to mere trickles as the rivulets descend off our bodies.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her close to me as her breathing slowed, its echo bouncing off the cubicle around us. I left a single soft kiss between her shoulders, before she turns around and draws me close to her, holding me in a tight hug. She kisses me, soft and slow… unhurried. I reach out of the shower and pull a towel off the rail, holding it around her shoulders. She releases me from her arms and begins to dry herself off. I do the same, and we step out of the shower together, her fingers linking with mine.

We make it back to bed, and lie down together, facing each other. I look into her eyes and see so much love there, it astonishes me. I close my eyes briefly.

"Hey..." I hear her voice, soft and comforting. "You ok?" she asks, her hand reaching up to touch my cheek.

I open my eyes to meet hers. "More than ok. You?" I smile.

She nods. "Yeah." a smirk crosses her lips. "That's one thing I can cross off my list…"

"Eh?" I ask, puzzled.

"Hmm." she grins. "Never had a shower quite like that before..."

"Ohhhh." I reply, catching on. I lean forward and kiss her softly. "Glad I could make the experience enjoyable." I wink.

"Oh, that it was, babe… that it was." she grins.

* * *

**A/N#2: Ok, I might have forgot to mention the smut was shower bound...**

**Oh well. Hope I didn't fry your brain too much.**

**Review if you wish...**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


End file.
